Na Magia e No Amor
by RubbyMoon
Summary: A difícil arte de ser adolescente e ainda ter que salvar o mundo... não é para qualquer um. Confira! Recolocando no ar, do inicio até os capítulos inéditos e o encerramento!
1. Cap 1 A Despedida e Um Novo Começo!

_**01/01/2012 – **_

_Recolocando a fic no ar, do __**capítulo 1 ao 23**__ não haverão mudanças! Apenas vou despoluir um pouco, retirar uma coisa ou outra na parte dos meus comentártios. _

_**Do capítulo 24 em diante são os capítulos inéditos e finais!**_

_Convido a todos a lerem mais uma vez e finalmente conferirem os capítulos finais!_

_Obrigada pela paciência e o carinho!_

* * *

_**Ruby:** Olá para todos que nesse momento começam a acompanhar as aventuras de Sakura diante de novos desafios! _

_Essa saga tem inicio logo no final do Movie "A Carta Selada".  
O que será que aconteceu com a Card Captor e seus amigos depois da captura da última carta? Bom... vocês conferem aqui, nesse momento!_

No Capítulo 1, vocês perceberão que eu coloquei os últimos acontecimentos do Movie, e logo após se dá início a "verdadeira saga". Então a estória dará um pulo de três anos e veremos nossa heroína em sua adolescência, ela luta para ser uma garota normal, mas acho que não conseguirá. A adolescência é uma época que para muitos de nós já sabemos como é importante e é onde começam nossos grandes conflitos como: o que seremos da vida, responsabilidades maiores, nossos sentimentos em relação à pessoa amada e por que não até o amadurecimento para a nossa sexualidade. Além dos problemas normais ainda terão que enfrentar um novo desafio mágico e um novo inimigo. Bom sem mais demoras espero que gostem das aventuras de nossa Sakura, Syaoran e todos os nossos amigos.

_RubbyMoon_

* * *

_Os personagens originais do anime e mangá "Sakura Card Captors", pertencem a Clamp, essa é apenas uma estória de ficção feita de fãs para fãs!_

* * *

Sakura (observando a última carta Clow a sua frente): Tudo vai ficar bem! É melhor irmos com os outros agora!

Carta Clow: Eu vou ficar sempre ao lado deles?

Sakura: Sim! Todos querem que venha com a gente!

Então a carta levantou-se demonstrando estar pronta para ser lacrada novamente e transformada por sua nova mestra.

Sakura (estendendo o báculo): Volte à forma humilde que merece, carta Clow!

Sakura não deixou de pensar que depois de tudo não havia dito a Syaoran o que ela sentia por ele. E agora era tarde, ela perderia seu sentimento por Syaoran e não poderia jamais confessar seu amor a ele. Mas esse era o preço que teria que pagar para salvar a todos em Tomoeda.

Sakura (pronunciou então com muito pesar): Carta criada pelo mago Clow, abandone sua antiga forma e transforme-se para servir ao seu novo dono, em nome de Sakura!

Nesse momento Syaoran que havia surgido despercebido por Sakura, foi envolvido pela magia que exigia o sacrifício do sentimento mais importante de Sakura em troca do lacre da carta Clow, mas Syaoran com seus últimos poderes fez com que a magia do sacrifício escolhesse o sentimento dele por ela. Agora Syaoran não amaria mais Sakura.

Sakura (agora notando o que acontecia): Syaoran!

Syaoran: Que bom que cheguei a tempo! Eu achei que ainda havia me sobrado um pouco de magia! É natural que você esteja cansada porque usou muitas cartas num dia só.

Sakura: Mas Syaoran...

Syaoran: Mesmo que esse sentimento se perca, não importa o que aconteça, eu prometo ainda assim vou te seguir!

Nesse momento a magia se completou e a última carta Clow foi lacrada.

Sakura (caindo em prantos): Syaoran... NÃO!

Então sem Sakura notar, a carta que ela mesma havia criado com o poder de sua própria magia e que representava seus sentimentos por Syaoran, se fundiu com a carta Clow, liberando uma grande e poderosa energia que emanou um imenso clarão, luzes saíam por todos os lados da torre do parque em que os dois se encontravam. Sakura ainda chorava inconformada pelo o que estava acontecendo, quando percebeu uma voz feminina, a voz da nova criatura mágica contida na carta.

Carta (descendo até sua mestra): Não chore! Está tudo bem!

Sakura (lendo o título da carta entre suas mãos): Esperança! Ah, é a carta...

Sakura observou a nova carta reparando que estava fundida com a carta que representava seu amor por Syaoran, e lá estava ele olhando para o nada, totalmente silencioso.

Sakura: Sabe Syaoran, pra dizer a verdade não importa o que pense de mim! Eu gosto muito de você, Syaoran! Você sempre será a pessoa mais importante para mim!

Syaoran fica apenas a fitar Sakura sem reação, deixando Sakura chorar de tristeza. Sim agora era tarde demais. Mas Sakura agora começa a não entender mais nada, Syaoran começa a sorrir para ela de forma meiga, um lindo sorriso de surpresa e alegria.

Syaoran: Pra mim também, Sakura!

Syaoran pensava em como havia esperado para ouvir isso e Sakura estava perplexa e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Algo havia acontecido e era algo que havia anulado o sacrifício exigido pela magia da carta Clow, sim, havia sido a "Esperança" que os salvou de um destino tão cruel. Então o efeito devastador que a carta havia causado em Tomoeda foi anulado e tudo que havia desaparecido foi restaurado.  
Sakura (se preparando para saltar o enorme vão que ainda havia entre ela e Syaoran): Lá vou eu!  
Syaoran (tentando impedi-la): Não, espere um pouco, sua magia vai voltar!

Sakura (já saltando até os braços estendidos de Syaoran): Eu não quero esperar! EU TE AMO!

* * *

_**Na Magia e no Amor**_

_Por RubbyMoon_

_**Capítulo 1 – A Despedida e um Novo Recomeço!**_

* * *

Ali ficaram abraçados por muito tempo. Nem eles sabiam quanto tempo durou, mas poderia ser eternamente. Como era boa aquela sensação de estar nos braços da pessoa amada! Só se afastaram para poder olhar um para o outro, só para comprovar que aquele momento era real. Mal acreditavam que aquele pesadelo havia terminado e ainda com um final feliz.

Sakura (observando ao redor): Veja Syaoran! Tudo parece estar normal novamente.

Syaoran: Sim... mas o que aconteceu? O que fez anular o sacrifício exigido pelo lacre da carta Clow?

Sakura (mostrando a nova carta): Veja essa carta!

Syaoran: Esperança? Você criou essa carta, Sakura?

Sakura: Não sei ao certo, mas eu havia criado uma carta há quatro meses, uma carta sem nome. E agora ela está unida com a última carta Clow, formando essa carta. A carta Esperança.

Syaoran: Como conseguiu? Por quê? Quatro meses atrás é mais ou menos quando eu...

Sakura: Sim! Foi quando você se declarou!

Sakura e Li coraram com a lembrança.

Sakura: Quando você disse o que sentia por mim, fiquei muito confusa. Na realidade eu não sabia o que era estar apaixonada por alguém. O que eu sentia pelo Yukito era diferente, era o mesmo sentimento que eu tinha pelo meu pai ou pelo meu irmão. Quando Tomoyo me avisou que você estava partindo dentro de instantes, senti o quanto te amava, como não queria me separar de você. Nesse momento senti um calor vindo do meu coração, o símbolo da minha estrela se formou sob mim e uma carta se formou, uma carta sem nome. Mas eu sabia que ela era a carta que representava o meu sentimento mais especial. O meu sentimento por você, Syaoran!

Syaoran mal se continha depois de ouvir isso da boca de Sakura, ele sabia que ela havia ido ao aeroporto se despedir dele e aceitara seu ursinho, mas não imaginava que naquele momento ela já compartilhava do mesmo sentimento que ele. Seu coração batia acelerado diante das confissões que ouvia daquela menina que ocupava seus pensamentos e seu coração.

Syaoran (colocando sua mão sobre a face de Sakura): A força do seu amor, Sakura! Ela nos salvou! Obrigado por sentir algo tão lindo por mim!

Sakura: Desculpe por não dizer antes.

Syaoran (abraçando-a novamente): Isso não importa mais, porque agora estou feliz como jamais estive na vida!

Sakura fechou os olhos e sentiu o caloroso abraço de Syaoran, era como ela sempre imaginara, como esperou por aquele momento. Podia sentir as batidas do coração daquele a quem estava completamente apaixonada. Ele era tudo para ela, a pessoa que esteve ao seu lado nos momentos mais difíceis e a ensinou a ser forte. Agora estava enlaçada por seus braços e esse momento poderia ser eterno. Mas sentiu a presença de seus guardiões se aproximando e se afastou para observar de onde vinham. Logo os dois guardiões estavam na torre.

Kerberus: Está tudo bem com você, Sakura? Está machucada?

Sakura: Não! Eu estou bem, estou só um pouco cansada. Syaoran que está precisando de alguns curativos, ele está todo arranhado!

Syaoran: Eu estou bem! Não tenho nenhum osso quebrado e é isso que importa!

Sakura (arrastando Li escada abaixo pela mão): Nada disso, eu vou dar um jeito já nesses ferimentos, vamos para minha casa.

Yue: Depois quero que me conte tudo que aconteceu, Sakura!

Sakura e Syaoran coraram e sorriram um para o outro. É claro que não contariam todos os detalhes.

Sakura (lembrando): Precisamos primeiro ir para a escola. Tomoyo e Meiling devem estar preocupadas e os professores já devem ter percebido nossa ausência. Ai, ai, ai, meu pai e meu irmão também.

* * *

Tudo era confusão na Escola Tomoeda. Ninguém sabia o que havia acontecido. Havia muito material quebrado em todo lugar. Todos tinham uma teoria para explicar o que havia se passado. No fim acreditaram que foi uma das vigas do teto do palco que não havia aguentado o peso dos refletores e o resto da bagunça foi em decorrência do pânico.

Yamazaki: Syaoran! Sakura! Onde estavam? Estávamos procurando vocês por todos os lados!

Syaoran: Estávamos em um lugar mais seguro, não queríamos correr o risco de algo despencar em nossas cabeças!

Chiharu: Mas você está todo arranhado e tem pequenos ferimentos! E essas roupas? Quando trocaram?

Os dois não sabiam o que responder. Seus amigos os viram pela última vez vestindo os figurinos da peça estrelada por eles e agora estavam com os trajes feitos por Tomoyo.

Sakura: É que as outras acabaram rasgando na confusão e a Tomoyo trouxe essas extras e nos ofereceu!

Naoko: Pena que não deu para terminar a peça! Lá se foi o nosso festival do cravo!

Yamazaki: Agora que o festival do cravo terminou, pretende ir embora para a China, Li?

Sakura congelou por um momento. Ela não havia se lembrado desse detalhe. Sua paixão iria partir. Não queria se separar de Syaoran novamente. Não agora que ela havia confessado seus sentimentos. Queria poder curtir muitos momentos felizes ao seu lado e nunca se afastar dele.

Syaoran (suspirando triste): Não sei...

Rika (preocupada): O que foi Sakura? Está preocupada? Não se preocupe, a confusão já acabou! Agora tudo está bem.

Sakura (disfarçando): Não é nada, vou procurar Tomoyo e Meiling.

Syaoran: Eu vou com você.

* * *

Sakura subia as escadas rapidamente em direção ao telhado da escola, onde ela havia visto suas amigas pela última vez antes da carta Clow fazê-las desaparecer. Ela agora tinha que lidar com a possibilidade de Syaoran voltar para Hong Kong e não estava aceitando muito bem. Ele vinha logo atrás e já podia imaginar o motivo de Sakura ter mudado de repente de humor.

Syaoran: Sakura, espere!

Sakura (parando nos degraus cabisbaixa): Vamos logo! Elas devem estar preocupadas.

Syaoran (segurando seu braço delicadamente): Por favor, espere. O que houve?

Sakura (triste): Syaoran, você tem mesmo que voltar para Hong Kong?

Syaoran (respirando fundo): Sim...

Sakura (com os olhos brilhando): Por que não pode ficar, como antes, quando estávamos capturando ou transformando as cartas? (com um tom de voz convidativo)

Syaoran: Eu preciso voltar. Tenho uma coisa muito importante para fazer em meu país. (desviando seu olhar do de Sakura)

Sakura: Mas você volta logo para Tomoeda, não volta?

Syaoran (a olhando novamente): Eu não sei. Eu também não quero ficar longe de você, Sakura, mas é muito importante que eu volte para o meu país.

Sakura (apoiando sua cabeça no ombro de Li): Então temos que aproveitar o tempo em que você ainda está aqui. Quando você parte para a China?

Syaoran: Depois de amanhã!

Sakura (encarando-o espantada): Tão cedo? Vou sentir muito sua falta. Será que podemos passar esse tempo juntos?

Syaoran (sorrindo timidamente): É o que mais desejo.

Abraçaram-se novamente, só que dessa vez o abraço teve um sentimento triste, um sentimento de saudade. Só se afastaram porque ouviram a voz de Tomoyo e Meiling descendo as escadas.

Tomoyo: Sakura, graças a Deus está bem! Conte-me tudo que aconteceu. Conseguiu capturar a carta?

Sakura (tirando a carta de um dos bolsos): Sim, aqui está a carta!

Tomoyo: Pena que eu não pude gravar o momento, mas faça uma pose com sua nova carta! (Tomoyo já ia preparando sua filmadora)

Sakura (embaraçada): Depois, Tomoyo, desculpe, mas agora temos que cuidar dos ferimentos de Syaoran.

Meiling: Que horror! Até parece que brigou com um gato! Está todo arranhado! (Falava circulando o corpo de seu primo)

Syaoran: Eu estou bem. São míseros arranhões.

Sakura: Vamos até minha casa e eu limparei seus ferimentos, não importa que não pareça sério, pode infeccionar!

Syaoran (com os olhos cheios de ternura): Está bem!

Tomoyo percebeu imediatamente que alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre Li e Sakura. A troca de olhares entre os dois entregava o romance solto no ar. Ela se perguntava se finalmente Sakura havia tomado coragem para confessar seu amor a Syaoran, mas teria que ser paciente e esperar para perguntar mais tarde.

Meiling (piscando discretamente para Tomoyo): Eu e a Tomoyo vamos ficar aqui ajudando a arrumar essa escola bagunçada! Então vão vocês.

* * *

Passaram a tarde juntos, só os dois. Caminhando ou sentados no parque. Aproveitaram para se conhecer melhor. Apesar de passarem tanto tempo juntos na época da captura e transformação das cartas, ainda havia muitas coisas que um não sabia do outro. Sakura percebia a admiração que Syaoran tinha pela mãe Yelan e se divertia ao ouvir Li reclamando de suas irmãs assanhadas. Syaoran percebia como Sakura amava e admirava o pai e ansiava por conhecer seu bisavô e também se divertia a ouvindo reclamar de seu irmão grosso. Ele a observava enquanto ela contava um pouco sobre sua vida, ele não podia acreditar que estava ali ao seu lado. Eles eram apenas duas crianças aprendendo a crescer, mas já tinham conquistado o que toda a humanidade busca em sua vida: o verdadeiro amor.

Sakura (tomando coragem): O que tem para fazer de tão importante em seu país?

Syaoran: Quando eu vim ao Japão, desejava capturar as cartas Clow para aumentar meu nível de magia. Como sou descendente de Clow, com certeza me tornaria muito poderoso. Minha família vem de uma linhagem antiga de magos e guerreiros. Eu no momento ainda não desenvolvi todo meu potencial em ambos os casos. Quando voltar a China, passarei por um completo treinamento de artes marciais e tentarei desenvolver mais a minha magia. Esse sempre foi o meu maior sonho. Já treinei muito, mas ainda não é o suficiente. Também tenho obrigações para com o meu clã. No momento eles estão contando comigo para me preparar para ser o líder do clã.

Sakura (com receio): Mas, isso parece que vai demorar muito! Quando poderá voltar para o Japão?

Syaoran: Assim que terminar meu treinamento de artes marciais e magia, vou dar um jeito de transferir os negócios de minha família para cá!

Sakura: Promete?

Syaoran: Sim! Quero estar perto de você, Sakura! Agora que sei que você também gosta de mim. Mas infelizmente até eu voltar haverá um inconveniente.

Sakura: Qual?

Syaoran: Esse treinamento é muito rigoroso e meus tutores não permitirão que eu tenha contato com ninguém por um grande período e o lugar poderá ser isolado. Pode ser que fiquemos meses sem nos falar. Mas assim que eu terminar virei vê-la. Será que você poderia me esperar?

Sakura: Eu estarei esperando.

Os olhos de Sakura brilhavam. Ela nunca teve tanta certeza ao afirmar uma coisa como agora ao dizer que esperaria por Syaoran o tempo que fosse necessário. Ela já havia percebido de que sem ele seria sempre uma pessoa incompleta. De alguma forma, depois de tudo que passaram na captura da última carta, eles estavam ligados de uma maneira especial. Na hora que a carta esperança surgiu, uma grande magia foi liberada e era obra da carta que Sakura havia criado. A carta que representava seus sentimentos. Naquele momento a magia do amor havia invadido o coração dos dois apaixonados e tornado a ligação mais forte do que já era naturalmente. Estavam agora juntos, _na magia e no amor_, mas não se davam conta disso ainda.

* * *

Naquela noite Li foi dormir na casa de Yamazaki. O antigo colega de classe fez questão de reunir os colegas de classe para um clube do bolinha. Yamazaki já havia secretamente preparado seu repertório de brincadeiras e ele adorava pegar Li para vítima. Meiling e Tomoyo dormiram na casa de Sakura. As duas ficaram sabendo de tudo que havia ocorrido na transformação da carta Esperança e de como a força do amor havia vencido o sacrifício exigido. Tomoyo reparou em como o brilho no olhar de Sakura havia se intensificado. Ela transbordava amor nos lindos olhos verdes.

Tomoyo (girando o travesseiro no ar): Ai, que romântico! Eu não acredito que não pude registrar esse momento tão lindo... Queria ter registrado um nos braços do outro.

Sakura (tentando consolíla): Mas eu estava vestida com seu traje!

Meiling (deitada na cama improvisada): Até que enfim vocês dois desempacaram, pensei que eu ia ter que dar uns cascudos nos dois! Eu já estava cansada desse chove, mas não molha. (rindo em seguida)

Tomoyo (ajoelhando na frente de Sakura): Está feliz, Sakura?

Sakura (olhando para o nada): Sim, muito... mas agora ficarei um grande período sem revê-lo.

Meiling: Até nós da família estamos proibidos de procurá-lo durante o treinamento. Nem podemos saber o lugar para onde será levado. Parece que meu primo vai ser treinado pelo grupo de sábios mais poderosos que existem.

Tomoyo (tentando mudar de assunto): E você, Meiling, o que pretende fazer daqui em diante?

Meiling: Comecei a aprender três idiomas nesse ano e minha família me escalará para ajudar com a diplomacia do clã. Também vou começar a me preparar para ser uma ótima esposa para honrar minha família. E você, Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: Assinei um contrato com uma gravadora e vou lançar um CD daqui seis meses! Será um CD pop, mas eles me garantiram que poderei gravar minhas próprias composições.

Meiling: Que legal! Eu também tenho uma voz "linda", quem sabe também posso gravar um CD? E você, Sakura, o que pretende fazer?

Sakura ainda não havia parado pra pensar no que fazer de sua vida e agora ouvindo suas amigas comentando de seus planos reparou em como havia se tornado desleixada. Estava tão ocupada nos últimos anos com a confusão que se formara em sua vida, em virtude da captura das cartas e logo em seguida tendo que transformá-las. Agora podia ver que Li, Tomoyo e Meiling sabiam muito bem o que queriam de suas vidas e ela, o que faria? Nunca havia se sentido tão inútil. Pensou em como Touya havia se esforçado em toda sua adolescência, trabalhou em diversos locais e havia economizado uma boa quantia para uma moto e para a faculdade!

Sakura: Não sei, Meiling. No momento não tenho nenhum plano. (falava com um pouco de insegurança)

Mas com certeza essa seria sua prioridade, descobriria algo que gostasse para fazer na vida. Um novo sentimento começou a reinar em seu peito, o sentimento de ser um orgulho na vida das pessoas que a amavam e ela iria lutar por esse objetivo com toda sua garra e vontade.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte todos voltaram ao parque de diversões antes que abrisse e entraram escondidos. Sakura explicou detalhadamente o que havia acontecido. Ela reparou que principalmente Yue tinha interesse de saber o que havia sucedido. Ele fazia várias perguntas até que tudo foi sendo esclarecido. Estranhava um pouco toda a curiosidade do guardião.

Yue: Sakura, por acaso não está se sentindo diferente?

Sakura (analisando): Não! Por que estaria?

Syaoran (compreendendo o que o guardião queria dizer, foi explicando): Eu também sinto um poder diferente emanando em você, Sakura. A carta que você lacrou tinha o mesmo poder que todas as outras juntas, então seu poder também aumentou. Eu sinto uma presença muito forte vindo de você agora, não havia percebido antes por que depois da captura nós dois havíamos esgotado nossas energias. Sinto o poder das cartas em você, mas também sinto um poder diferente.

Sakura: Poder diferente?

Sakura fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Sim, era verdade. Ela sentia por todo o corpo uma energia poderosa e também tinha mais facilidade de sentir a presença de Li e de seus dois guardiões. Por um momento parecia que podia sentir até uma presença já conhecida, a presença do seu amigo Eriol, mas ela só podia estar enganada, ele estava muito longe dali, na Inglaterra. Ela havia falado ao telefone com ele na noite anterior dizendo como tudo tinha ficado bem no final e ele estava lá em sua casa em Londres. Começou a sentir várias outras presenças mágicas, presenças que ela nunca havia sentido antes, mas achou que só poderia ser um engano, não seria possível.

Kerberus (todo imponente): Isso só pode significar uma coisa!

Sakura (não entendendo nada): O que, Kero?

Yue: Nesse momento você é a mais forte, ninguém se compara a você em magia, nem mesmo à reencarnação de Clow. Talvez você até possua novas habilidades.

Nesse momento Sakura colocou os olhos sobre Li e reparou que ele estava com um ar mais sério, o mesmo ar de quando ela o havia conhecido. Por um momento achou que ele estava incomodado diante dessas revelações. Mas o que havia causado essa mudança? Será que ela havia feito algo errado? Mas durou pouco e o garoto foi ficando com os traços mais suaves. Sakura queria perguntar o que acontecia com ele, mas foi distraída por Tomoyo.

Tomoyo (pegando suas mãos): Uau! Eu sou amiga da feiticeira mais poderosa do mundo! Precisamos comemorar o final feliz dessa última captura!

Meiling (entrando no espírito): Eu quero ir naquela confeitaria com bolos deliciosos! Aquela perto daqui!

Yue: Sakura conte-me se sentir mudanças nesses dias! (Ele mal havia terminado de falar e já estava voltando a ser Yukito).

Yukito (sorrindo para Sakura): Então vamos comemorar?

Todos: Vamos!

Sakura (confusa): Mas Yukito... você agora consegue se lembrar do que acontece com Yue?

Yukito: É verdade... foi a primeira vez! Deve estar relacionado ao seu novo poder, Sakura.

Syaoran (pegando a mão de Sakura): Vamos?

Sakura (corando com o gesto inesperado): Sim! Vamos! (timidamente)

Todos (reparando): Hummmm... que romântico! (menos Kero que virou pedra diante da visão)

Sakura e Syaoran estavam radiantes de amor. Caminhavam de mãos dadas distraidamente e perto da confeitaria não notaram uma pessoa incomodada com a cena que não agradou nenhum pouco os seus olhos.

Touya: Ah... seu moleque! Por que está segurando a mão da minha irmã come se fosse namorado dela?

Syaoran (se colocando em frente a Sakura, que havia se assustado): Porque eu SOU, o namorado dela! (cheio de si por afirmar com convicção)

Touya: Escuta aqui, seu moleque... (indo pra cima de Li)

Sakura (se pondo na frente dos dois): Touya! Pare com isso! Eu já cresci e posso ter um namorado! (com um olhar desafiador)

Yukito: Touya, você sabia que isso mais cedo ou mais tarde ia acontecer! Conforme-se!

Touya (encarando Li): Escuta aqui, moleque... se você fizer minha irmã chorar eu acabo com você.

Meiling (irritada): Ei, seu mal educado... meu primo nunca faria a Sakura chorar. (apontando o dedo indicador para Touya)

Touya: Não vou ficar discutindo com crianças! (dando as costas pra Meiling)

Meiling ficou profundamente irritada com Touya. Ela conhecia tudo quanto era tipo de gente, mas Touya era o mais irritante de todos. Sem pensar, foi até Touya e lhe deu um chute na canela.

Touya (surpreso): Ei, Sakura! Olha só o tipo de família que você vai se meter, essa menina é uma descontrolada.

Meiling: Não me chame de criança! Posso ser bem jovem ainda, mas posso acabar com você num piscar de olhos!

Touya (abaixando para ficar na altura do rosto de Meiling e olhíla nos olhos): Ah é? E o que vai fazer? Me dar outro chute?

Meiling explodiu com a provocação de Touya, se não fosse Sakura e Syaoran a segurarem com todas as suas forças, ela realmente poderia acabar com Touya.

Yukito: Não a provoque, Touya!

* * *

No dia seguinte, Sakura e Tomoyo foram ao aeroporto se despedir dos amigos. Era o momento mais triste para o novo casal. Agora que estavam tão perto, também estariam tão longe.

Syaoran: Vou pensar em você todos os dias, Sakura! Se cuide, por favor!

Sakura (com os olhos marejados): Eu também pensarei em você todos os dias e estarei te esperando! Realize seus sonhos, eu estarei torcendo por sua vitória!

Syaoran: Obrigado, Sakura! Por tudo...

Sakura: Como assim... por tudo?

Syaoran (com os olhos brilhando de emoção): Simplesmente por você ser quem é, e como é!

Sakura continuava sem entender nada. Mas estava totalmente concentrada no olhar de Syaoran, era tão envolvente que perdeu a noção do tempo. Ela iria guardar para sempre aquele olhar e esperaria ansiosamente por voltar a encontrílo novamente. Abraçaram-se demoradamente e se despediram por fim.

Sakura (observando o avião distante no céu): Tomoyo...

Tomoyo: O que foi, Sakura?

Sakura: Eu não sei o que quero ser da vida, mas quero que Syaoran tenha muito orgulho de mim.

Tomoyo (falando baixinho): Com certeza terá Ele já tem!

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Ruby:**__ E aí gostaram? Bem eu sei que ficou ainda um pouco vago, mas desse capítulo é que surgirá o enredo de toda a saga. Como:_

_O que implicarão os novos poderes de Sakura?  
O que fez com que Syaoran ficasse atordoado diante dos poderes novos de sua amada?  
Qual o destino de Sakura? Apesar de ser a alegria em pessoa, agora tem novas preocupações, como: a distância de seu amado, sentindo-se passada para trás no tempo diante dos sonhos e esforços daqueles que a cercam!_

_E isso não é tudo! Será que surgirão novas dificuldades? Inimigos? Poderes? Surgirão novos personagens? E amores?  
Com certeza..._

_No próximo episódio haverão se passado três anos. Confiram o que nossa heroína conquistou. Será que Li voltará? Acho que não, ou será que sim? Confiram: "Na Magia e no Amor"_

_Quero muito saber a opinião de vocês!  
Críticas? Elogios? Sugestões? Sejam bonzinhos, por favor! Deixem um review e matem a curiosidade de uma fanfiqueira aflita!_

_Ruby_

* * *

_**Agradecimentos:**_

_Cris-chan!  
Agradeço a você querida, o crédito da fic estar sem erros horríveis de português e outros errinhos mais bobos, é todo seu!  
Obrigada por ler, corrigir, opinar e até mesmo elogiar! Você é uma amiga muito especial!_

* * *

**Comentem!**


	2. Cap 2 Apenas uma Garota Normal

_**01/01/2012** - Vou tentar recolocar 2 capítulos por semana no ar!  
E não esqueçam, a partir do capítulo 24 são aventuras inéditas!  
Você que está relendo novamente, estou ansiosa pela sua segunda impressão!  
E quem está lendo pela primeira vez, não esqueça de comentar!  
_

* * *

_**Na Magia e no Amor**_

_Por RubbyMoon _

_**Capítulo 2 – Apenas uma Garota Normal – Os Eclipses!**_

* * *

Três anos se passaram depois que Sakura havia decidido dar um novo rumo em sua vida. Ela nunca mais havia usado sua magia, levava uma vida como uma garota normal e tudo em Tomoeda estava na mais perfeita paz. Ela também não havia se comunicado mais com Syaoran e às vezes ela mal podia suportar sua ausência, mas estava determinada a se tornar motivo de orgulho para ele. Também por seu pai e irmão, que sempre haviam feito de tudo por ela e cujo exemplo de esforço e perseverança ela queria seguir. Não era mais uma garotinha, era uma moça, cheia de novos sentimentos e sonhos. Uma porção de desejos inundava sua alma. Sua determinação estava mais do que nunca forte. Esse era o momento de sua vida... momento de realização.

_**Eu tenho sempre sonhado, com um lugar longínquo  
Onde as boas-vindas de um herói, estaria esperando por mim.  
Onde a multidão aclamará, quando eles virem o meu rosto.  
E uma voz continuará dizendo, "aqui é onde eu queria estar" **_

Estava realizando um breve aquecimento no ginásio vazio. Hoje seria o grande dia. Seus movimentos estavam perfeitos em seu lindo colant branco com bordados delicados rosas. Seus cabelos longos estavam presos num coque bem fixo, para não haver perigo de atrapalhar seu desempenho. A graça e suavidade de seus movimentos pareciam demonstrar a sua alma, era como se caminhasse nas nuvens. Sua concentração era intensa e o coração estava leve, já havia se acostumado com esses desafios. Sabia no íntimo que estava preparada. Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para provar para si mesma que era capaz. Percebeu seu treinador se aproximando. Era chegada a hora.

_**Eu estarei lá um dia, eu posso ir tão longe.  
Eu encontrarei meu caminho, se eu puder ser forte.  
Eu conheço cada milha, vai valer a pena meu esforço.  
Quando eu for tão longe, eu estarei exatamente no lugar ao qual pertenço. **_

Hiroyuki: Vamos Sakura, faltam cinco minutos! Está pronta para sua performance?

Sakura (sorrindo docemente): Sim! Já estou indo, Hiro. Só vou rapidinho ao vestiário.

_**Rumo a um caminho incerto e desconhecido, para abraçar meu destino.  
Ainda que esse caminho possa se desviar, ele me levará até você.  
E valerá a pena esperar mil anos, poderá levar uma vida,  
Se de alguma forma eu me preocupar com isso até o fim.**_

Sakura narrando: Meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto! Como estão? Já faz algum tempo, né? Bom, hoje tenho quinze anos, quase dezesseis. Estudo no colégio Seijyo, vocês se lembram? O mesmo colégio que meu irmão e Yukito estudaram. Hoje estou muito nervosa porque é minha estréia como ginasta em um campeonato nacional. Sim, eu me tornei ginasta faz dois anos, logo que entrei no colegial. Esse rapaz é o Hiroyuki Shoji, meu treinador. Ele também dá aulas no meu colégio. Ele tem dezenove anos e foi campeão olímpico. Por alguma razão não participa mais de competições, apesar de seu jeito sério ele na realidade é bem tímido. (Sakura abre seu armário no vestiário e olha a foto de sua mãe). Deseje-me sorte mamãe e você também, Syaoran (Sakura olha então para uma foto de Syaoran com onze anos e seus olhos brilham de saudades).

_**E eu não quero olhar para trás, eu posso ir tão longe.  
E eu vou continuar meu caminho, não, não vou aceitar derrota.  
É uma difícil jornada, mas não quero perder a esperança.  
Até que eu vá tão longe e minha jornada se completar.**_

Hiroyuki (aparece): Está na hora! Vamos?

Sakura: Está bem, vamos lá

_**Mas olhar além da glória é a parte mais difícil.  
Pois a força de um herói é medida pelo seu coração.  
**_

* * *

_Enquanto isso... na casa dos Kinomoto..._

Kero está sozinho no quarto de Sakura, reclamando como sempre. Estava entediado e com vontade de comer doce.

Kero: Que tédio, eu queria ter ido com a Sakura! Faz um tempão que não faço nada divertido, não é justo.

O pequeno guardião observa o movimento da tranqüila rua pela janela do quarto. Percebe algo estranho, estava acontecendo um eclipse solar.

Kero: Um eclipse? Mas que eu saiba não iria acontecer nenhum eclipse nesse ano! Que estranho... me sinto fraco.

Em apenas um minuto, o eclipse acaba e Kero se recupera. Ainda estava desorientado, tentando assimilar o que havia acabado de ocorrer, mas não encontrava explicação.

Kero (meio atordoado): O que houve? Por que aconteceu esse eclipse? AI, AI, AI... Esqueci... já está na hora, vai começar.

Kero liga a televisão e ouve o locutor:

* * *

Locutor: Estão abertos agora os jogos atléticos da juventude no Japão. E agora nessa belíssima tarde em Tóquio, apresentamos a competição de ginástica rítmica individual. Direto de Tomoeda, pela primeira vez em uma competição nacional, ela que é o orgulho do colégio Seijyo, "Sakura Kinomoto".

Tomoyo (com estrelinhas nos olhos): Que linda você está, Sakura! Você vai conseguir! Agora vai até lá e dê o melhor de si!

Sakura: Obrigada, Tomoyo!

Hiroyuki: Vai Sakura, é a sua vez! Boa Sorte!

Sakura (toda determinada): Pode deixar!

_**Como buscar uma estrela, eu irei tão longe.  
Eu procurarei mundo a fora, eu enfrentarei todos seus problemas.  
Eu não me importo, o quão longe eu possa ir.  
Até que eu encontre meu herói... esperandopor seus braços.**_

Sakura faz a melhor apresentação e encanta o público com sua graça e sua coreografia original. No seu rosto um sorriso estampado, enfeitado apenas com um batom delicado. Podia se ver através daquele sorriso o prazer do que ela fazia. Ela começa a ganhar as melhores notas dos juizes por mérito. A arquibancada aplaude de pé! O público aplaude e reconhece que Sakura foi a melhor competidora, assim como os juizes.

_**Eu não me importo, o quão longe eu possa ir.  
Até que eu encontre meu herói... esperandoem seus braços.  
**_

* * *

_Enquanto isso, na arquibancada..._

Sonomi: Ah! Professor Kinomoto! Está atrasado, o senhor perdeu a apresentação de Sakura e ela ficou em primeiro lugar. Mas não se preocupe. Como sempre eu gravei tudinho (Sonomi apontando para cinco de suas assistentes que estavam equipadas com filmadoras), eu darei uma cópia para o senhor.

Fujitaka (sentando ao seu lado desolado): Muito obrigado, Sonomi! Que pena que perdi! Mas acabei de chegar de uma escavação ao norte do Japão.

Sonomi: Mas agora que o senhor é um arqueólogo famoso, por causa de suas recentes descobertas, deveria dedicar mais tempo aos seus filhos e até para si mesmo.

Fujitaka: Mas Sonomi, você também é uma empresária de sucesso e nem por isso reduz a sua jornada de trabalho, talvez seu conselho sirva para nós dois, não acha? (Sorrindo docemente)

Sonomi (corada): Ah! Lá está Sakura recebendo a taça e a medalha de primeiro lugar! Viva! (acenando para Sakura)

* * *

_Em outro lugar na arquibancada..._

Yukito: Está muito orgulhoso, não é mesmo Touya? Sakura é a melhor!

Touya: Ela realmente me surpreendeu, não imaginava que chegaria tão cedo ao campeonato nacional.

Yukito: Ela se esforçou muito, agora está recebendo a recompensa merecida.

Touya: Sim. Quando começou com a ginástica ela ficava horas treinando. Nunca a vi tão concentrada por alguma outra atividade. Tenho quase certeza que ela começou tudo isso para não ficar pensando o tempo todo naquele moleque. E também porque não tinha talento pra mais nada!

Yukito: Não seja tão crítico! Sua opinião é muito importante para Sakura, afinal você também é um esportista muito famoso no Japão e conseguiu alcançar sua posição sendo muito jovem.

Touya: Pare de dizer besteiras!

Os dois aplaudem de pé.

* * *

_Nos bastidores..._

Tomoyo e Hiroyuki estão tão felizes com a vitória de Sakura, que sem perceber se abraçam.

Os dois comemorando com pulinhos: Ela venceu! Sabia que venceria!

Depois caindo na real dão as costas um para o outro, completamente envergonhados e vermelhos.

Hiroyuki: Olimpíadas! Aí vamos nós!

Tomoyo (sonhando acordada): Que demais, Sakura ganhando medalha de ouro pelo Japão. É um sonho encantador.

* * *

_No quarto de Sakura..._

Kero fica tão empolgado com a vitória de Sakura que esquece completamente o eclipse. Fica tentando imitar as piruetas de Sakura desastrosamente.

* * *

_Todos com Sakura agora nos bastidores..._

"Parabéns, Sakura"

Sakura (recebendo um ramalhete de flores do campo de um entregador): Obrigada! Eu nem acredito que eu consegui ficar em primeiro lugar, parece um sonho!

Hiroyuki: Pois não é sonho, Sakura. Você conseguiu! Desde a primeira vez que eu te vi treinando sabia que tinha potencial. Nunca vi alguém com tanta vontade de alcançar algo como você! Estou muito orgulhoso por ser seu técnico! (colocando a mão sobre seu ombro). E agora daqui dois anos irá para as olimpíadas e trará o ouro com certeza.

Fujitaka: Sim, minha filha! Mas vá com calma. Você treinou até a exaustão, cheguei a ficar preocupado com tanta determinação. Prometa-me que não irá mais passar dos limites.

Sakura: Não se preocupe com isso, papai!

Sakura sorria ternamente para seu pai. Como ela o amava. Ele era ao mesmo tempo seu pai e sua mãe. Ele sempre sabia quando havia algo errado com ela e oferecia seu apoio, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia respeitar seu espaço. Mesmo agora quando seu pai não tinha mais tempo para nada por causa dos inúmeros compromissos com suas novas descobertas arqueológicas, ele procurava estar presente sempre. Sakura aproximou-se de seu pai e o abraçou com gosto.

Touya (com um sorriso sarcástico): Como você se sente sendo a primeira monstrenga da ginástica rítmica, Sakura?

Sakura: Eu não sou monstrenga e me sinto extremamente cansada. Prefiro ir descansar ao invés de sair para comemorar!

Sonomi: Ah! Que pena, Sakura! Eu queria levá-los a um restaurante aqui pertinho! Já tinha até feito reserva. Mas se prefere vá descansar. Estou muito orgulhosa de você, assim como sei que sua mãe estaria. Minha nossa, Sakura, como você está parecida com sua mãe, parece até que posso vê-la novamente. (falava com estrelinhas nos olhos – pra falar a verdade a Tomoyo tinha a quem puxar) Ah! Quase me esqueci! O vovô te mandou um abraço e disse que iria vê-la pela televisão, e gostaria muitíssimo de te dar os parabéns pessoalmente, já que tinha certeza que iria vencer!

Sakura (com os olhos brilhando): Quando? Eu quero muito conhecer meu bisavô!

Sonomi (passando a mão nos cabelos de Sakura e com os olhos cheios de ternura): Quando quiser, querida! E ele deseja que seu irmão e seu pai também estejam presentes!

Fujitaka e Touya eram só alegria, eles sabiam o quanto Sakura queria conhecer o velho senhor Masaki Amamya!

Sakura se despediu de todos e seguiu junto com Tomoyo, a viagem de Tóquio a Tomoeda seria um pouco longa.

* * *

_Sakura e Tomoyo em um luxuoso carro e na frente uma motorista de Tomoyo guiando..._

Tomoyo: Sakura, você esteve linda! Obrigada por usar a roupa que fiz especialmente para essa ocasião.

Sakura: Foi um prazer! Seus modelos estão cada vez mais lindos.

_Sakura narrando:_ Lembram da Tomoyo? Ela continua uma garota meiga e gentil. Agora ela é minha empresária e cuida de tudo para mim nas competições, mas não sei como arranja tempo. Nesses últimos anos, Tomoyo se destacou em vários concursos de coral e também se tornou uma grande cantora de sucesso. Já gravou dois CDs que estão tocando nas rádios de todo o Japão. Acho que logo ela vai fazer seu lançamento internacional. Ela também confecciona os trajes de cada apresentação minha e adivinha? Ela continua a filmar tudo em vídeo. Ela não mudou nadinha.

Tomoyo (já sonhando): No próximo evento farei um traje rosa com um pouco de brilho e... (Tomoyo continuava falando sobre a roupa, mas não percebia que Sakura estava com os pensamentos distantes).

Sakura pensava que finalmente havia ganhado um torneio, e não era qualquer torneio: era o nacional, que havia garantido uma vaga para as olimpíadas. Agora sim sentia que havia realizado algo com seu próprio mérito. Com seu esforço e não com ajuda de sua magia. Na realidade, ela não queria saber mais de usar magia, ela amava suas cartas, cada uma delas, mas queria ter uma vida como qualquer garota normal. Seus pensamentos a levaram até três anos atrás quando ela via Syaoran cabisbaixo com um ar sério. Ela sabia que ele havia ficado daquele jeito porque ela era muito poderosa e ele, orgulhoso como era, queria muito ser forte, tanto quanto ela. Depois que ele havia partido tomou sua decisão: nunca mais usaria magia, afinal ela nunca havia desejado ter poderes mágicos e pior que isso nunca desejou ser a mais forte, mas apesar de pensar assim ela nunca deixou de andar com suas cartas e a chave do báculo. Ela pediu para que Yukito não voltasse a se manifestar como Yue e enquanto a Kero, ela o fez prometer que ele não a pressionaria em relação à magia.

Tomoyo: Sakura, você está me ouvindo?

Sakura (saindo de seus pensamentos): Desculpe, Tomoyo! O que dizia mesmo?

Tomoyo: Deixa pra lá! Depois eu te conto... Mas de quem você ganhou essas flores? (Tomoyo se referia ao ramalhete que entregaram a Sakura no ginásio).

Sakura: Não sei! Deixe-me procurar o cartão! Ah! Aqui está...

Sakura começou a ler mentalmente o cartão e seus olhos se arregalaram de espanto. Ela então passou o cartão para Tomoyo que já estava aflita vendo a estranha reação assustada de Sakura.

Tomoyo: De quem é? Por que essa cara de espanto? Deixe-me ver: "Está chegando o momento da profecia se realizar, está preparada para o que vira".

Sakura sente um arrepio por todo o corpo. O que queria dizer aquele cartão? Quem teria mandado aquelas flores? Por quê? Ela queria bloquear seus sentidos, mas eles vieram à tona alertando-a que algo estava para acontecer. Ela fechou os olhos tentando afastar qualquer pensamento de sua mente, mas foi em vão. Várias imagens começaram a passar diante de seus olhos em pequenos flashes, lugares e pessoas iam ganhando forma até que algo chamou sua atenção: um eclipse solar, e pairando à sua frente um vulto, o vulto de um rapaz. Ela abre os olhos saindo do transe que estava presa, totalmente ofegante.

Tomoyo (confusa e assustada): O que houve, Sakura? Está toda suada! Está passando mal?

Sakura (tentando controlar o fôlego): Estou bem! Não foi nada! Só estou um pouco assustada. Eu tive uma visão, mas era tão incoerente. Eu não quero! Eu não permito! Nunca mais quero usar magia! Quero ser uma garota normal! (Disse com a voz trêmula e assustada).

Tomoyo (colocando a cabeça de Sakura em seu colo e fazendo carinho nos cabelos da amiga): Shiii! Calma, já passou!

Assim permaneceram até o carro parar em frente à casa de Sakura.

Motorista: Senhorita Tomoyo, chegamos.

Tomoyo (ainda preocupada): Está mais calma, Sakura?

Sakura levantou-se do colo da amiga e fitou sua casa pela janela do carro. Reparou que seu pai e irmão já haviam chegado, devido às luzes acesas e o carro estacionado na garagem.

Sakura (disfarçando): Estou bem, Tomoyo! Acho que estou tão cansada que estou vendo coisas! A primeira coisa que vou fazer é cair na cama e dormir. Muito obrigada por me acompanhar!

Tomoyo ficou a observar a amiga que já havia saído do carro e reparara em como Sakura havia mudado nesses anos que havia desistido da magia. Sua melhor amiga de uma hora para outra havia mudado completamente. Sua atitude distraída havia dado lugar a uma garota observadora e atenta a tudo ao seu redor. Ela se cobrava demais em tudo que fazia. Havia vencido a dificuldade que tinha com matemática e agora tirava as melhores notas da turma, e como ela adorava tirar boas notas, seus olhos eram pura emoção, como se fosse uma missão cumprida. Não só em matemática, tudo para ela tinha que estar impecável. Não admitia erros.

Quando começou a praticar ginástica rítmica, ela demonstrou o maior prazer pelo esporte, era o que a deixava mais feliz, mas também era muito rigorosa com sua atuação. Às vezes Hiroyuki tinha que colocar um basta no treinamento de Sakura, quando ela não conseguia realizar um movimento ela ficava obcecada por fazê-lo. Quantas vezes Tomoyo havia visto Touya, carregar Sakura a força para casa, pois já era tarde e era nítido que ela estava no limite de sua força física.

Sakura (sorrindo): Então até amanhã! Tchauzinho!

Tomoyo (ainda preocupada): Qualquer coisa me ligue, boa noite!

Tomoyo ficou acompanhando com os olhos Sakura entrar na casa, e outras lembranças das mudanças de sua amiga vieram enquanto seu carro seguia para casa. Lembrou-se de uma aula de culinária em que o bolo de Sakura havia ficado solado, e de como no dia seguinte Sakura havia levado bolo para todos ao colégio, pois ela fizera o bolo seis vezes em casa até ficar como ela queria. Tomoyo fechou os olhos e apertou a mão contra o peito, estava na cara que algo estava acontecendo com Sakura. O que estavam causando essas mudanças radicais na sua melhor amiga? Como ela não percebera antes? Então Tomoyo olhou ao seu lado no banco, lá estava esquecido o ramalhete de flores e o cartão que causara uma má reação em Sakura.

Tomoyo (para si mesma): Cansaço nada! Você teve uma visão mesmo!

* * *

Já passavam das nove da noite quando Sakura chegou em casa exausta e nervosa. Notou Touya e Yukito estudando na sala de estar, e pelo horário sabia que o pai já havia se retirado para dormir.

Yukito: Boa noite, Sakura!

Sakura: Boa noite, Yukito! (Mostrando um sorriso sem graça)

Touya (sem tirar os olhos do livro): Já jantou? O papai preparou um jantarzinho ótimo.

Sakura (se retirando): Estou sem fome, vou me deitar! Boa Noite!

Touya (vendo-a subir as escadas): Droga! Aconteceu alguma coisa!

Yukito: Como você sabe?

Touya: Não sei como, mas sei que aconteceu.

Yukito: Quer que eu converse com ela? Apesar de Sakura não querer que Yue se manifeste eu sinto que ele também está preocupado.

Touya: Deixe-me falar com ele um instante.

Nesse momento a figura imponente que Touya nunca mais havia visto em sua frente, apareceu com um semblante tão preocupado como jamais tinha visto antes.

Yue (iniciou a conversa): Sim, está acontecendo algo! Tem alguns dias que sinto uma grande presença mágica em Tomoeda, mas não consigo identificar. Parece que esse ser também sente a minha presença mágica e esconde a sua. Acho que Sakura não sentiu nada, já que ela não se permite mais usar seus poderes.

Touya (espantado diante da revelação): Uma presença mágica aqui em Tomoeda? Droga! Será que trará problemas a Sakura? Logo agora que ela está tão feliz, alcançando seus objetivos.

Yue: Vou continuar investigando, não permitirei que nada aconteça a minha mestra! Hoje quando você e Yukito estavam em Tóquio no torneio, senti uma alteração de magia. Naquele momento alguém estava utilizando uma poderosa magia e estava bem próximo do torneio.

Touya: Será que pode ser...

Yue (adivinhando o pensamento de Touya): Eu não tenho certeza, mas vou investigar.

* * *

O cansaço era tanto que Sakura apenas deu um minuto de atenção ao Kero e desmaiou na cama. Sem dúvidas esse havia sido um dia inesquecível. Poderia ter sido perfeito se não fosse aquela estranha visão e aquele cartão misterioso. Que profecia era aquela? Quem teria mandado aquelas flores? Não queria pensar mais nisso e se entregou ao merecido sono.

Kero estava inconformado com a falta de atenção por parte de Sakura, mas continuava a falar sozinho sobre como sabia fazer piruetas tão bem quanto ela. Percebendo que não receberia atenção, calou-se e foi observar a noite pela janela. Percebeu que nesse momento Yukito ia embora e para sua surpresa um eclipse da Lua começava demonstrar-se no céu negro. Yukito, que já estava distante da casa, começou a sentir-se mal, dobrando os joelhos e caindo no chão. Kero, sem acordar Sakura, saiu pela janela ao socorro de Yukito. Rapidamente o pequeno guardião tomou sua forma original.

Kerberus: Yuki! O que está acontecendo? Sinto uma poderosa magia agindo agora! E há também esse eclipse estranho!

Yukito (se transformando em Yue): Também sinto... Mas você não está sentindo nenhuma reação como eu?

Kerberus (se lembrando da tarde): Agora não, mas hoje a tarde aconteceu também um eclipse do Sol e me senti muito fraco.

Nesse momento Yue observou o eclipse e notou um vulto parado diante a visão da Lua os observando. Porém o eclipse se desfez causando um forte clarão, deixando os dois guardiões por um momento sem enxergar nada. Assim que conseguiram adaptar a visão já não havia ninguém no local onde se encontrava o vulto. As forças de Yue foram voltando ao normal e os dois rapidamente fizeram uma busca no local, mas foi em vão. Já não havia nada suspeito, nenhum indício de magia restara de pista e muito menos daquele vulto.

Kerberus: Você também viu uma pessoa?

Yue: Sim! Mas não dava para identificar!

Kerberus (mostrando-se bem irritado): O que será que está acontecendo aqui?

Yue: Eu não sei, mas parece que essa pessoa quer nos atingir!

Kerberus: Mas só Sakura tem poder suficiente para nos atingir, nem o Eriol consegue usar mais magia em nós.

Yue: Então essa pessoa deve ser muito poderosa e dominar muito bem tanto magia ocidental como oriental, já que conseguiu usá-la com a Lua e o Sol.

Kerberus: Devemos avisar a Sakura?

Yue: Não! Ainda vamos investigar e só diremos a ela se for necessário. Ela quer levar uma vida normal e não temos o direito de querer mudar isso. Devemos protegê-la de qualquer coisa que possa acontecer, sem que ela desconfie. Agora você deve voltar e tentar não deixíla sozinha e eu também estarei sempre de olho.

Kerberus: Está bem, mas só vou fazer isso pela Sakura e não porque você está mandando.

Yue: Depois de tanto tempo, você continua imaturo.

Kerberus: E você continua azedo!

Kero entrou silenciosamente no quarto de Sakura que continuava dormindo, mas ele notou que a garota estava tendo um sono muito agitado. Mas não deu importância porque logo ela já estava dormindo sossegada e resolveu fazer o mesmo.

* * *

_Sonho da Sakura:_ O que é aquilo? Dois eclipses! Kero e Yue também estão aqui! Mas Kero não está bem... agora Yue não está bem... Por quê? O que está acontecendo? Quem é esse vulto? Responda-me... Quem é você? – Sakura observa um rapaz que está contra a luz da Lua, assim ficando impossível Sakura observar seu rosto, mas de repente ele começa a dizer: "A profecia se realizará! Será que você conseguirá buscar o equilíbrio?", dando uma risada em tom sarcástico, desaparecendo em seguida.

Sakura desperta bastante nervosa, sentando na beira da cama. Coloca as mãos sobre os olhos e começa a lembrar-se do sonho. Ela está bem confusa porque não costumava mais ter sonhos assim, mas o que a deixa mais nervosa é que o vulto que aparecera no sonho é o mesmo que aparecera em sua estranha visão. Porém, dessa vez ele estava fazendo alguma maldade contra seus guardiões, e isso a deixava bastante preocupada.

Sakura (pensando alto): Que estranho! Será que foi alguma premonição? Devo estar ficando louca!

Kero (esfregando os olhos sonolentos): Está falando comigo, Sakura? Você ficou resmungando a noite inteira! Quase que não durmo!

Sakura: Foi só um sonho... Mas está tudo bem! Pode voltar a dormir!

Sakura observou Kero voltando para seu quarto improvisado numa grande casinha de bonecas, que havia sido presenteada por Tomoyo, depois olhou o relógio reparando como ainda era cedo, mas ela não tinha mais ânimo para voltar a dormir. Percebeu que só faltavam alguns minutos para ter que levantar de uma vez. Outra mudança no comportamento de Sakura era que ela tinha criado o hábito de acordar bem mais cedo todos os dias e saía para fazer caminhada e correr. Chegava em casa, tomava um bom banho, se arrumava, tomava seu café e seguia a pé para o colégio, já que aposentara seus antigos patins.

* * *

Após suas atividades matinais, devidamente uniformizada e penteada, Sakura desce para tomar o café da manhã e como todos os dias deseja bom dia para o retrato de sua falecida mãe.

Fujitaka (colocando o café na mesa): Bom dia, filha! Dormiu bem?

Sakura: Bom dia, papai! Dormi muito bem!

Sakura narrando: Esse é meu pai, Fujitaka Kinomoto! Ele não mudou nadinha nesses anos, continua com uma aparência jovem e sempre está com um sorriso no rosto. No ano passado ele descobriu fósseis e relíquias muito importantes e esse fato o deixou muito famoso. Mesmo gostando muito do seu trabalho e apesar de sempre sorrir, tenho a impressão que ele esteja um pouco melancólico, também só poderia ser... Agora Touya está sempre fora por causa dos jogos e eu por causa das competições, ele deve se sentir muito só.

Fujitaka: Sakura, eu estou muito orgulhoso de você, filha. Esteve maravilhosa na sua apresentação. Desculpe por só ter visto pelo vídeo.

Sakura: Imagina papai, não tem importância. Eu sei que da próxima vez o senhor estará lá.

Touya (chegando e provocando): Oras! Não é todo dia que temos uma monstrenga campeã para o café da manhã!

Sakura (sem dar ouvidos a provocação): Bom dia, Touya!

_Sakura narrando:_ Esse grosso aí é meu irmão Touya, como vocês podem perceber ele continua pegando no meu pé. Mas eu sei que é para disfarçar o imenso carinho que sente por mim. Afinal ele sempre esteve ao meu lado nos momentos mais difíceis, mesmo sem eu perceber. Por isso, eu não fico mais tão nervosa com as provocações dele. Ele está agora na Faculdade de Administração e ganhou uma bolsa por fazer parte do time de basquete. Hoje ele está numa liga nacional muito forte em todo o Japão, por isso ele também está muito cotado para a Liga Principal. No ano passado ele e Yukito economizaram um bom capital e com um empréstimo do banco abriram uma confeitaria, já que Yukito entende mesmo é de comida. Mas Touya se dedica mesmo é ao basquete.

Sakura: Bom... já vou indo! Tchauzinho!

* * *

_No Colégio..._

Sakura (com um enorme sorriso): Bom dia!

Todos: Bom dia e parabéns para a nossa campeã! (batendo palmas)

Sakura (corada): Obrigada, turma! (coçando a cabeça sem graça)

Naoko: Você é muito humilde, Sakura! Ontem se tornou campeã nacional e nem tirou um dia de folga!

Sakura: É que hoje temos prova, esqueceu? Estudei antes do campeonato e agora iria faltar... acho que não! (sorria empolgada)

Rika: Você se esforça demais, Sakura! Não sei como consegue fazer mil coisas ao mesmo tempo e ainda com perfeição!

Chiharu (sem disfarçar a preocupação): Isso mesmo! Precisa descansar mais... ou vai ter "outro" esgotamento físico!

Sakura (se afastando para sentar em seu lugar): Não se preocupem comigo, eu estou muito bem.

Tomoyo: Bom dia, Sakura! Olha o que recebi ontem... e é para você!

Sakura (observando um papel imprimido com um e-mail nas mãos de Tomoyo): Pra mim? De quem é? Não pode ser! Depois de todo esse tempo, que legal, Meiling! (Sakura espantada e feliz começa a ler mentalmente o e-mail)

* * *

Durante o intervalo Sakura e Tomoyo estavam sentadas debaixo da cerejeira em que almoçavam todos os dias desde que ingressaram no colégio.

Sakura: Você leu, Tomoyo? Depois de todo esse tempo finalmente tenho notícias do Syaoran pelo e-mail da Meiling.

Tomoyo: Sim! Parece que ele está voltando de seu isolamento para a casa de sua família. Você acha que ele já alcançou o que buscava? Ele ficou todo esse tempo isolado com apenas alguns tutores em um lugar remoto, sem nenhum contato com as pessoas que o amam. Deve ter sido horrível! Eu não aguentaria dois dias.

Sakura (com ar melancólico): Aquele dia ele voltou ao seu país, determinado a realizar um exaustivo treinamento de artes marciais e também para desenvolver sua magia. Ficou em um lugar isolado exatamente para que houvesse maior concentração e não se comunicou com ninguém desde então. Parece que os únicos com quem ele tem contato são os tais dos sábios que a Meiling falou. Só não imaginei que esse treinamento fosse demorar tanto.

Tomoyo (com um sorriso faceiro): Sakura, você ainda gosta dele como antes?

Sakura (assustada com a pergunta inesperada e engasgando com a comida): Oras Tomoyo, eeeeu n... não... não sei! Já se passaram três anos desde que ele partiu! (Ruby: A parte do engasgada com a comida foi idéia da Cris-chan)

Sakura deu um longo suspiro, por causa da saudade que sentia de Syaoran e também estava muito cansada por causa dos últimos dias de estudo e treino. Mas Tomoyo continuava com sua grande capacidade de perceber as coisas ao seu redor e desvendou logo o que continha naquele longo suspiro.

Tomoyo: Sabe Sakura, você parece estar muito cansada e com sono.

Sakura: Estou sim. Um pouquinho cansada. Eu não consegui dormir muito bem.

Tomoyo: Você precisa descansar! Amanhã não temos aula, poderíamos ir até o campo fazer um piquenique, o que acha?

Sakura (demonstrando a alegria de sempre): Boa idéia! O Kero vai adorar! Agora vamos, teremos prova na próxima aula! Oba! Oba! (Saiu saltitante)

Tomoyo observava Sakura entrando no colégio e pensava que aquela não era a Sakura de antigamente, sorriu pensando que alguém devia ter sequestrado a verdadeira Sakura tímida e colocado aquela espevitada no lugar.

_**Continua...  
**_

* * *

A música que aparece na transição de Sakura chama-se: Go the Distance e é interpretada por Michael Bolton, pertence a trilha sonora do Filme Hércules (disney)... eu tive que por apenas a tradução, pois a nova regra do site não permite que eu coloque a letra...

**Ruby:** E aí? Viram como a Sakura está mais madura! Ela só quer ter uma vida normal, nada de magia ao seu redor. É lógico que a farei se decepcionar porque a magia dela estará cada vez mais presente nos próximos capítulos.

E que eclipse estranho foi aquele? E a visão de Sakura? Quem será que está por trás dos misteriosos acontecimentos?  
Será que Tomoyo está certa? Está acontecendo realmente alguma coisa com a Sakura?

Oh! Sakura agora é cdf! Existe um motivo da tímida Sakura agora ser uma pessoa mais espevitada e durona? Milagres realmente acontecem... a Sakura acordando cedo e sem dificuldades! Só na minha fic mesmo! (Risos), mas coitadinha, isso tudo tem um motivo... chega já falei demais.

Quando será que Syaoran vai dar o ar da graça? Afinal ele não se comunica com Sakura faz três anos... Quem resiste a tanto tempo de ausência? Mas será que ele já... não, deixa pra lá... não, não pode ser...

Bom... se querem descobrir o que irá acontecer de agora em diante é só conferir a próxima parte de "Na Magia e no Amor"

Espero seus comentários e palpites... apesar que eu acho que ainda não dá pra matar alguns mistérios. Quero só ver.  
Críticas? Elogios? Sugestões? Sejam bonzinhos, por favor!

* * *

_**Agradecimentos:**_

Como sempre, agradeço a minha querida amiga de olhar ortográfico, "Cris-chan". Sem ela, todos estariam corrigindo sem parar meus inúmeros errinhos de português. Além disso, adoro os comentários que ela faz... e ela tentando adivinhar os mistérios, me divirto de montão. Kissus, querida Cris!

Agradeço a todos que deixaram seus comentários no capítulo anterior. Espero que todos gostem desse também. A todos que deixaram um review, espero a opinião sobre esse capítulo também. Se eu não recebê-los... significa que o capítulo não agradou e talvez não estejam gostando da fic. (Espero que gostem)

_**Sayonara  
Ruby**_

* * *

_**Comentem!**_


	3. Cap 3 O Vulto Misterioso – Eu Sou Kaiza!

_**02/01/2012 - **Repostando a fic desde o começo!  
Não há mudanças no capítulo original!  
Novidades a partir do cap 24!_

* * *

_**Na Magia e no Amor**_

_Por RubbyMoon_

_**Capítulo 3: O Vulto Misterioso – Eu Sou Kaiza!  
**_

* * *

Sakura olhava satisfeita para suas medalhas e troféus na estante do quarto. Colocou em um lugar especial e de destaque o último que havia ganhado. O troféu do campeonato nacional. Esse representava todo seu esforço nos últimos anos, olhando para ele sabia que tinha feito o seu melhor. Seu sorriso bobo e orgulhoso sumiu lentamente de seus lábios. Agora que havia superado seus objetivos, o que seria de sua vida? Deveria continuar com o esporte? Seria isso mesmo o que queria da vida? Eram sentimentos tão confusos... estava se sentindo um tanto perdida.

Sakura: Kero... acorde! A Tomoyo já está vindo nos pegar para irmos ao campo!

Kero (esfregando os olhos sonolentos): Tão cedo? Vocês têm uma mania de madrugar.

Sakura: Você que é um tremendo dorminhoco! Vamos que o carro dela já está aqui em frente! (observando pela janela)

Kero (escovando os dentes e resmungando): Olha quem fala que eu sou dorminhoco, não faz muito tempo que ela não acordava nem se o telhado caísse na cabeça dela.

* * *

Kero (voando livremente): Que belo lugar você nos trouxe, Tomoyo! Vejam, uma macieira... oba! (Saiu voando em alta velocidade até as maçãs)

Tomoyo: Eu preparei uma cesta de piquenique no capricho. (colocando uma exagerada cesta em cima de uma linda toalha quadriculada)

Sakura estava sentada sobre uma outra toalha quadriculada posta na grama verdinha. Fitou o Sol ainda nascendo atrás das montanhas, começou a apreciar a calmaria do campo. Levantou-se e caminhou até um lago que estava próximo. Inclinou-se para observar os peixinhos que ali nadavam buscando alimento, depois o seu próprio reflexo nas águas chamou sua atenção. De repente levou um susto, ali também estava refletido o vulto do rapaz que aparecera em sua visão e em seu sonho. Olhou para trás para ver de onde vinha e para aumentar seu susto não encontrou ninguém. Voltou a observar o reflexo no lago e lá estava ele ainda. O vulto estende rapidamente a mão agarrando o braço de Sakura e a puxa para dentro do lago.

Tomoyo (notando o que acontecia a poucos metros dali): Kero! A Sakura caiu no lago! Faça alguma coisa!

Kero tenta mergulhar atrás de Sakura e é barrado por um escudo invisível que não permite que ele o ultrapasse.

Kero (se transformando em Kerberus): Existe uma presença de magia muito poderosa aqui! Não consigo penetrar na barreira. Sakura! Agüente firme!

Sakura dentro do lago se debate até perceber que está conseguindo respirar debaixo da água por causa de um escudo mágico que a cerca e observa espantada o vulto distante encarando-a.

Sakura: Quem é você? O que está fazendo? O que quer comigo?

Vulto: A profecia se realizará. Está chegando o dia, será que é capaz de buscar o equilíbrio?

Sakura (sem entender nada): Do que está falando? Que profecia é essa? Por que não me diz quem é você?

O vulto nesse momento junta suas mãos e acumula uma energia e em seguida dispara contra Sakura, acertando-a de raspão no braço. Sakura sente uma dor aguda e percebe que está se afogando, olha para cima e nota ao longe Kerberus tentando entrar no lago. Imagina que não tem tempo de se salvar já que não consegue nadar. Procura pelo vulto misterioso, mas ele havia sumido. Vendo que não teria mais nenhuma opção, invoca sua magia.

Sakura: Chave que guarda o poder de minha estrela! Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e os ofereça à valente Sakura, que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se! Escudo!

Sakura é envolvida pelo escudo, que formou uma atmosfera seca, e começou a recuperar o fôlego. Em seguida tentou sair do lago, mas a barreira ainda estava ali impedindo. Invocou a carta espada e assim conseguiu cortar a barreira e sair do lago sendo amparada por seus amigos.

Kerberus e Tomoyo: Sakura, você está bem? (a colocando na grama)

Sakura (tentando se acalmar e respirar direito): Sim! Mas pensei que iria morrer afogada!

Tomoyo: Venha, vamos cuidar do ferimento em seu braço.

Sakura depois de recuperada conta tudo que aconteceu. E conta também sobre a visão e seu sonho.

Kerberus: Que profecia será essa? Será que tem alguém te ameaçando? Por que fariam isso?

Sakura (com ar triste): Depois de tanto tempo sem usar minha magia fui obrigada a usá-la, e não sei direito, mas acho que minha magia estava mais forte.

Tomoyo: Será que agora você está mais poderosa?

Kerberus: Também notei que estou mais energizado depois que você voltou a usar sua magia!

Sakura: Mas agora eu estou com fome, quero comer, vamos comer?

Tomoyo e Kero caem de pernas pro ar diante da reação de Sakura, olham um para o outro e começam a rir. Como ela consegue pensar em comer diante de tais acontecimentos?

Sakura (sem entender): O que foi? Eu disse alguma coisa errada?

Tomoyo (caminhando em direção a cesta): Não! Vamos comer então!

Sakura ainda volta os olhos para o lago, mas está tudo normal e calmo. Então segue com seus amigos.

Tomoyo (servindo o suco): Sakura! Você quer responder seu e-mail para a Meiling?

Sakura: Sim, mas não sei o que escrever!

Tomoyo (provocando): Syaoran deve ter se tornado um belo rapaz, por acaso não está curiosa?

Kero: Ele deve estar feio, esquisito e magrelo como sempre foi!

Sakura: Não consigo imaginá-lo. (fechando os olhos)

Tomoyo: Ele deve estar curioso também, afinal é como se vocês fossem se conhecer novamente, já faz tempo e ambos não são mais os mesmos. Não posso deixar de filmar o reencontro de vocês.

Sakura (com um ar triste): Não sei, depois de todo esse tempo... Talvez ele nem goste mais de mim (agora com lágrimas nos olhos), por que ele está demorando tanto para voltar?

Tomoyo: Ele nunca deixaria de te amar. Eu tenho certeza.

Sakura: Como você sabe, Tomoyo? Já se apaixonou por alguém?

Então como um flash Tomoyo vê Hiroyuki em sua frente sorrindo para ela. Balança a cabeça para afastar esse pensamento e fica tão vermelha quanto um tomate.

Tomoyo: Imagine Sakura! Não é isso! É que eu vi o amor de vocês nascendo, por isso tenho certeza que era sincero e puro. Praticamente inesquecível.

Sakura: Mas é muito difícil essa distância. Quase insuportável. Se ele não voltou até hoje, é possível que tenha me esquecido.

* * *

Naquela tarde voltaram para casa em silêncio. Sakura dormira o tempo todo, pois realmente estava esgotada pelos últimos dias e agora tinha mais um desgaste: o causado pelo uso de sua magia.

Sakura despediu-se de Tomoyo e entrou em casa. Cumprimentou a todos que estavam assistindo ao futebol pela TV, inclusive Yukito, que olhava para ela de maneira séria. De alguma forma ela sabia que Yue já tinha sentido que ela usara sua magia e ela percebeu que ele desejava saber os detalhes.

Sakura: Yukito, vem aqui um instantinho. Será que você poderia me ajudar com uma pequena dúvida de matemática?

Yukito: Claro, Sakura. Será um prazer!

Os dois seguiram para o quarto de Sakura juntamente com Kero fingindo ser um bichinho de pelúcia. Mal Sakura tinha fechado a porta do quarto e Yue já havia surgido. Sakura colocando os olhos no amigo que não via há muitos anos, lembrou-se do sonho que tivera na noite anterior em como aquele vulto o havia feito sofrer e a Kero também. Aproximou-se de Yue e não resistiu dando-lhe um saudoso abraço. O guardião que não costumava demonstrar seus sentimentos retribuiu o carinho de sua mestra e por um momento pensou em como amava e se preocupava com sua dona.

Sakura (com os olhos cheios de alegria): Yue! Que saudades!

Yue: Já fazia bastante tempo mesmo, Sakura!

Sakura: Imagino que você já sentiu que algo está acontecendo!

Yue: Sim, Hoje senti um grande poder, mas não deu pra identificar de onde vinha. Também senti que usou sua magia e posso sentir que ela está mais forte em você. Também está refletida em mim. Estou me sentindo mais energizado.

Sakura observou os dois guardiões em seu quarto. Eles eram iluminados por uma forte aura e ela podia sentir o poderoso poder que emanava da presença deles. Sem dúvida ela e seus guardiões estavam manifestando um novo e grande poder. Ela ficou um pouco confusa, ela queria no íntimo saber sobre tudo que vinha acontecendo, mas uma parte dela queria fingir que nada daquilo estava acontecendo.

Kerberus: Yue, Sakura foi atacada hoje!

Yue (demonstrando-se abalado): Como? Quem teve coragem de fazer isso? Está tudo bem com você, Sakura?

Sakura: Sim, está tudo bem! Só tenho um arranhão! Conte tudo para ele, Kero, e se vocês me dão licença eu preciso estudar um pouco antes de dormir...

Kero: Mas Sakura... Você não entende a gravidade do que está acontecendo?

Sakura: Entendo, mas não posso abandonar minha vida agora para ficar descobrindo o que está acontecendo, eu confio em vocês, sei que vão descobrir algo e estarei aqui pronta para ouvir, mas agora preciso estudar. (Ela abriu a janela para que os dois fossem conversar em outro lugar).

Yue: Mas...

Sakura: Nada de "mas"... Yue, depois Yukito tem que sair pelo meu quarto para ninguém desconfiar, vou deixar a janela aberta, agora com licença, eu preciso começar a estudar.

Os dois se retiraram do quarto, mal acreditando no desinteresse de Sakura. Mas no fundo sabiam o quão difícil estava sendo para ela aceitar que algo estava bagunçando agora sua vida de garota normal, que ela tanto lutara para tornar-se. Sakura deitou-se na cama e por um momento bateu-lhe uma revolta. Quem era essa pessoa que ousava bagunçar sua vida, invadir seus sonhos e pensamentos? E ainda pior, ele havia a obrigado a ter que usar magia para sobreviver, sim para sobreviver, pois quase morrera afogada. Seus pensamentos voaram para uma época atrás e lá estava ele, o rosto do seu querido Syaoran, como ela queria que ele estivesse ali ao seu lado. Sakura balançou a cabeça para dissipar seus pensamentos, levantou-se, foi para sua mesa de estudos e começou a estudar. Essa seria mais uma longa noite de estudos, pelo menos assim não ficaria ocupando seus pensamentos com coisas tristes e confusas.

* * *

O relógio acionava ainda cedo o despertador e Sakura acordou prontamente, caminhou disposta até a cômoda e escolheu um agasalho para sair em suas atividades matinais. Observou Kero ainda dormindo em sua caminha e arrumou o cobertor do amiguinho, não resistiu e acabou sorrindo. Como ela adorava aquela criaturinha teimosa e um tanto infantil. Saiu do quarto e caminhou pelo corredor em silêncio para não acordar seu pai e irmão, mas quando desceu as escadas encontrou Touya também de agasalho e colocando o tênis para sair.

Sakura: Bom dia, Touya! Por que acordou tão cedo?

Touya (amarrando o tênis): Bom dia! É que me deu vontade de sair para correr um pouco!

Sakura: Que legal! Gostaria de correr junto comigo?

Touya (pronto e esperando): Se você conseguir me acompanhar!

Os dois saíram correndo um ao lado do outro e aos poucos foram estabelecendo a mesma velocidade. Na realidade Touya não queria deixar mais Sakura sair sozinha tão cedo para correr, não que a pequena Tomoeda fosse perigosa, mas porque sabia que alguém estava querendo aprontar alguma coisa contra sua irmã. Começou a olhar disfarçadamente para a irmã e notou como ela tinha se tornado uma linda garota.

Agora Sakura tinha os cabelos compridos que estavam presos em um alto rabo de cavalo, mas ela manteve sempre aquele repicado frontal. Estava mais alta e com um corpo normal de uma menina de quinze anos, mesmo assim ele achava a irmã a mais bela entre todas e realmente era. Seus olhos haviam se tornado mais delicados e expressivos e aquele tom verde era hipnotizador. Começou a se lembrar da quantidade de moleques que teve que colocar pra correr, já que Sakura não dava bola pra nenhum deles. Mas aquele olhar estava diferente, apesar de demonstrar todo tempo determinação e garra, algo havia sumido, havia sumido aquele habitual brilho. E ele sabia muito bem o que causara a extinção daquele brilho.

* * *

_Flash Back do Touya... dois anos atrás... _

_Touya (preocupado): E aí, Yukito? Ela te disse alguma coisa? Os olhos dela eram... _

_Yukito (triste): Você sabe que dia é hoje, né? _

_Touya (caindo a ficha): Dia dos namorados! Droga! Então é como eu imaginava! Aquele moleque mesmo distante... _

_Yukito: É exatamente por isso... é porque ele está distante. E porque ela não tem nenhuma notícia dele a um ano, desde que ele partiu. _

_Touya (muito irritado): Então é melhor que esse moleque se torne mesmo um grande guerreiro, porque se ele voltar eu vou dar uma surra nele! Onde já se viu deixar a Sakura triste assim? (dando um soco na própria mão) _

_Yukito: Ela não imaginava que ele ia demorar tanto assim! _

_Touya: Eu nunca pensei que ia dizer isso, mas eu queria que esse moleque desse algum sinal de vida. Um telefonema, uma carta, qualquer coisa que acalmasse o coração de Sakura e devolvesse aquele brilho de seu olhar. _

_Yukito: Sakura é forte, Touya! E ela tem uma coisa muito boa dentro do coração dela. _

_Touya: O quê? _

_Yukito: Esperança, Touya... Esperança. _

_Fim do Flash back._

* * *

Os dois estavam correndo havia um pouco mais de meia hora, e Touya estava particularmente interessado nos olhos de sua irmã. Ele queria muito que aquele lindo brilho que tinha antigamente voltasse a reinar. Foram diminuindo o ritmo até chegarem ao parque do Rei Pinguim, onde se encostaram a uma mureta da ponte do lago para recuperar a respiração.

Sakura (rodopiando com os braços abertos): Que dia lindo!

Touya: Sakura, por que você decidiu sair todos os dias para correr?

Sakura (mentindo): Oras! É muito bom para a saúde praticar exercícios físicos e...

Touya (insistindo): Mas você já treina ginástica todos os dias, não acha que está exagerando?

Sakura ficou em silêncio e abaixou a cabeça, ela sabia que o irmão não era bobo. Não poderia ficar tentando enganá-lo. Touya percebendo o desconforto da irmã aproximou-se para fazer um carinho em seus cabelos, mas foi surpreendido por um abraço da irmã. Ele retribui pensando que naquele momento era isso que ela estava precisando e ele também. Se ela não queria se abrir com ele tudo bem, ele esperaria até ela desejar.

Touya: Você sabe que pode dizer qualquer coisa para mim, estarei aqui sempre para te ouvir e te ajudar.

Sakura (sorrindo amavelmente): Eu sei! Obrigada!

Touya: Vamos voltar então, porque estou morrendo de fome!

Sakura (empurrando o irmão e saindo correndo na frente): O último a chegar lava a louça!

Touya (tentando alcançá-la): Ei! Isso não vale!

Touya correndo atrás sorria ao imaginar como ela tinha mudado. Sua irmã havia se tornado altamente competitiva. Não era mais uma menininha que precisava ser protegida. Agora era uma garota determinada, com muita força de vontade. Dava gosto ver Sakura estudando ou desempenhando qualquer atividade. Mas tudo isso também era preocupante, pois muitas vezes Sakura não sabia a hora certa de parar e descansar. O que ela queria provar? E para quem?

_"Estou exagerando! Ela está bem."_ – Touya pensava, enquanto tentava alcançar a irmã na corrida.

* * *

_No colégio... _

Sakura e Tomoyo estavam no vestiário se preparando para a primeira aula, que seria de natação, quando Naoko se aproxima com aquele seu jeito de mistério.

Naoko: Não teremos mais aula de natação. Teremos o primeiro período livre. (falava fazendo o maior suspense)

Sakura (um pouco decepcionada): Por quê? Eu queria tanto nadar os cem metros rasos hoje! Até ia apostar com Yamazaki...

Naoko (intensificando o olhar de mistério): A aula foi cancelada. Parece que a água da piscina sumiu, mesmo sem nenhum vazamento. (percebia-se que ela estava empolgada)

Tomoyo: Mas por que não encheram de novo, já que teríamos aula?

Naoko (arregalando os olhos): Aí é que está o mistério! Encheram novamente, mas quando o zelador do ginásio foi liberar a piscina, ela já estava vazia de novo. Estranho, né? (sorria diante do mistério)

Sakura: Será que alguém queria pregar uma peça no zelador?

Naoko: Impossível! Só o zelador possui as chaves do ginásio e como alguém conseguiria esvaziar uma piscina olímpica em apenas alguns minutos? Isso só pode ser obra de seres do outro mundo! (continua falando suas teorias e vai se afastando das meninas).

Tomoyo: Que estranho! Bom, pelo menos agora teremos um período livre. Sakura, está me ouvindo?

Sakura (concentrada): Estou sentindo uma presença mágica, Tomoyo! Mas ainda não sei de onde vem!

Tomoyo observa Sakura fechando os olhos. Sakura se concentra e vários lugares da escola aparecem em pequenos flashes em sua mente, até que um lugar chama sua atenção: o ginásio. Ela pode visualizar a piscina vazia e para seu espanto há alguém suspeito lá.

Sakura (saindo correndo): Vem do ginásio, está na região das piscinas!

Tomoyo (correndo também): Espere-me!

As duas chegam ao local e notam que está deserto, não havia nem alunos, nem professores, ninguém.

Sakura: Que estranho! Eu tinha certeza que vinha daqui! A presença que sinto ainda está aqui!

Tomoyo: Veja, Sakura, ali! (Apontando para uma poça que havia no fundo da piscina vazia)

Nesse momento sai da poça um rapaz vestido com roupas de seda púrpura, com o rosto e cabelos ocultos por uma máscara. Sakura não tinha dúvidas, era o mesmo vulto que a atacou no lago.

Sakura (em posição defensiva): Quem é você? O que você quer?

Vulto: Sou aquele que vai impedir a estrela de brilhar no céu desse mundo. Sou o mais forte e vou causar o desequilíbrio e assim dominarei esse mundo. Meu nome é Kaiza.

Sakura: E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

Kaiza (soltando uma gargalhada sarcástica): Sua garota tola! Você nem conhece a profecia pelo jeito! Como poderá alcançar e manter o equilíbrio? Acho que você não me oferece nenhuma ameaça! Só vou me divertir um pouco com você!

Kaiza levantou a mão e em sua palma apareceu uma energia, disparou vários raios contra Sakura que tentava se desviar sem usar magia.

Kaiza: Por que não luta? Magia contra magia, que tal? Gostaria de testar a força do seu poder! Ou prefere que eu lute contra sua amiga? (disse já disparando raios na direção de Tomoyo)

Sakura: NÃO! (se jogando na frente de Tomoyo e recebendo em seu corpo o impacto dos raios)

Tomoyo (segurando Sakura que desabou): Seu... covarde! Por que está fazendo isso? Você a feriu!

Kaiza: Da próxima vez, vai ser pior! (preparando um novo ataque)

Voz: Quem é você? Como ousa atacar a Sakura?

Kaiza observa então um guardião mais parecido com um anjo, surgir diante das amigas protegendo-as com seu escudo.

Kaiza: Eu só estava me divertindo um pouco com sua mestra. Em relação a você não preciso me preocupar, pois já dei um jeito em você e no felino. Vocês dois estão em minhas mãos e brevemente será a vez da garota da estrela. Aguardem e verão. (desaparece então diante dos olhos de Yue)

Tomoyo (chorando): Yue! Ele feriu a Sakura! (apontando para vários hematomas) Ela não acorda! Sakura... Sakura, abra os olhos, por favor.

Yue (se aproximando): Sakura, seja forte! (Pegando-a no colo viu que não havia sangue) E você, Tomoyo, está ferida?

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça negativamente e acompanhou Yue até um banco da arquibancada onde ele colocou sua mestra. Sakura deu um gemido de dor e abriu os olhos vendo os amigos a sua frente.

Sakura (falando baixinho): Tomoyo... Você está bem? Tive tanto medo que ele te ferisse...

Tomoyo (pegando a mão da amiga): Estou bem, Sakura, você me salvou, mas não devia ter feito aquilo.

Sakura (agora choramingando): Desculpe-me Tomoyo, se eu não fosse tão teimosa e tivesse invocado magia isso não teria acontecido. Aquele... ele estava me provocando e você foi o alvo... nunca me perdoaria caso você se ferisse...

Tomoyo: Você não teve nenhuma culpa. Você não poderia ter imaginado que ele faria aquilo.

Nesse momento Yue percebeu que em volta de Sakura havia uma aura diferente daquela que sua mestra sempre apresentara. Ficava cada vez mais intensa, tinha uma coloração rósea como a aura que emanava do poder das cartas, mas era mais forte em tons de luz dourada. Sakura nem percebia o que acontecia. Yue reparou que a aura foi diminuindo até que desaparecesse por completo.

Sakura (levantando-se): Mas como? A dor... ela desapareceu. (procurando algum ferimento)

Tomoyo: Os hematomas sumiram.

Yue: Quer que eu te leve para casa, Sakura?

Sakura: Não, eu vou ficar, afinal ainda terei aulas no próximo período; além disso, eu não sinto mais nada!

Yue: Então mais tarde irei até sua casa para que me conte o que aconteceu aqui.

Sakura (sorrindo): Obrigada, Yue! (Vendo seu guardião se retirar)

Tomoyo: Tem certeza que está bem, Sakura?

Sakura: Sim! Vamos? (Ouvindo o sinal do próximo período)

* * *

Depois do horário das aulas Sakura seguiu para seu treino. Ela costuma treinar com Hiroyuki todos os dias após as aulas. Ela começou a treinar uma nova coreografia para interpretar na modalidade sobre solo e estava completamente concentrada. A melhor parte do seu dia era a hora de treinar e quando o fazia desejava sempre se superar. Estranhamente sentia-se mais disposta naquela tarde.

Hiroyuki: Isso! Continue assim! Está fantástica hoje!

Ela repetiu várias vezes a coreografia com perfeição, mas ela notou que tem alguém na arquibancada a observando e acabou se distraindo, se desequilibrou caindo de cara no chão!

Hiroyuki (ajudando Sakura a levantar-se do chão): O que houve? Você está bem? (com voz grave e preocupada)

Sakura olha novamente para a arquibancada e nota que não havia ninguém, havia sido apenas sua imaginação.

Sakura: Não foi nada! Distrai-me por um momento! Ai, meu queixo...

Hiroyuki: É melhor pôr gelo! Vamos encerrar por hoje. Você já se esforçou muito e acho melhor você descansar. Sabe Sakura, hoje você estava incrível, parecia até magia!

Sakura (completamente sem graça): Magia! Imagina!

Hiroyuki se despede e vai embora do ginásio, mas Sakura quer repassar mais uma vez sua coreografia, só que lhe faltam forças e ela acaba caindo deitada no tatame ofegante, ali permanecendo até recobrar a respiração normal.

Sakura: É verdade, estou muito cansada! (dizendo a si mesma)

Começou a olhar ao seu redor e notou que estava totalmente sozinha. Todos já haviam terminado seus treinos e ido embora. Ela apenas podia escutar gritos dos alunos do clube de kendô em outro ginásio distante. Resolveu então dar uma última espiada no local das piscinas, mas verificou que não tinha nada suspeito. Tudo estava na maior paz. Parecia até um cenário de filme de suspense, esse último detalhe fez com que Sakura ficasse arrepiada da cabeça aos pés.

Voz: SAKURA! (dando um baita susto em Sakura)

Sakura (com a mão no peito): Ai Tomoyo! Você quase me mata de susto!

Tomoyo: Desculpe! Que bom que te encontrei! Pensei que já tinha ido embora! E... e o Hiroyuki? Já foi embora?

Sakura: Sim, já tem alguns minutos.

Tomoyo: Que pena. E você, já vai embora? Podemos ir juntas!

Sakura: Vamos! Eu só preciso mudar de roupa.

As duas amigas estão no vestiário, então Sakura puxa do armário uma blusa do uniforme e caem alguns objetos no chão. Tomoyo começa ajudar Sakura a recolher os objetos e se depara com a foto de Li.

Tomoyo (segurando a foto): Oh! O que temos aqui?

Sakura (corada e pegando a foto): Obrigada por me ajudar, ando tão desastrada. (tentando disfarçar)

Tomoyo: Me diz, Sakura: Syaoran já se comunicou com você?

Sakura: Ainda não! O e-mail da Meiling não deixava claro quando ele retornaria do treinamento.

Tomoyo (com ar de sapeca): Sakura... você ainda gosta dele do mesmo jeito como no dia que ele partiu?

Sakura (vermelha): Não sei, Tomoyo! Nós éramos tão crianças, como vou saber? Mas eu sinto um grande carinho.

Na verdade Sakura não queria revelar para Tomoyo o que realmente sentia. Ela amava Syaoran mais do que tudo na vida e sofrera cada minuto de saudades desde a sua partida, mas como eles haviam prometido não ficarem tristes, ela se esforçara todos os dias dando o melhor de si, mesmo que não fosse sempre possível. Como ela queria deixá-lo orgulhoso e aguardava ansiosamente o dia de seu retorno, e era essa esperança que a deixava feliz.

Tomoyo: Como será que ele está? Ele era um belo garoto! (Tomoyo de divertia com as feições que causava em Sakura) Ele deve estar tão forte! (provocando)

Sakura (mais vermelha ainda): É... é mesmo! Tanto nas artes marciais quanto na magia!

Tomoyo: Eu estava falando dos atributos físicos! Vamos embora então?

Sakura: Sim! Quer passar comigo no mercado? Hoje Touya vai jantar em casa e quero fazer um jantarzinho bem gostoso para ele e também prometi ao Kero que compraria um doce!

Tomoyo: Eu adoraria! Esse Kero continua um guloso! (Rindo)

* * *

_Sakura em casa..._

Sakura: Oi... já cheguei! Oiii! Parece que não tem ninguém em casa! Onde será que o Kero foi? Bom, deixa pra lá. Eu vou preparar um jantarzinho! Jantar, jantar! (cantarolando)

Então Sakura ouve um barulho vindo do segundo andar. (No Japão o andar térreo é considerado o primeiro andar) Ouve novamente o barulho e começa a subir a escada na ponta dos pés morrendo de medo. "Será um ladrão?", pensa. Nota um brilho vindo de seu quarto, que está com a porta semi-aberta. Seu temor aumenta quando vê a porta se abrir, fica paralisada enquanto o brilho se aproxima da saída do quarto, mas se acalma quando vê um livro conhecido se aproximando e em seguida parando a sua frente. Sakura estava espantada por não ter percebido antes a presença de suas amigas cartas. Leva o livro de volta ao seu quarto e o abre. As cartas saem do livro e rodeiam sua mestra.

Sakura: Vocês desejam me dizer algo? Quem gostaria de ser a porta-voz?

Nesse momento a carta Voz se põe sozinha em frente a Sakura que a liberta da forma humilde. Surge então a figura mágica lhe dando um satisfeito sorriso.

Voz (imitando a voz de Tomoyo): Perdão por incomodá-la, jovem mestra!

Sakura (sorrindo): Não há incomodo algum! O que desejam me dizer?

Carta Voz: Nós, as cartas Sakura, nos originamos das cartas Clow. Para sermos criadas, o antigo mestre Clow utilizou a magia ocidental que emana do Sol, herança de seu pai inglês e magia oriental que emana da Lua, herança de sua mãe chinesa. Já com a jovem mestra Sakura, fomos transformadas através de um novo poder. O poder da magia que emana da sua própria estrela! Essa estrela não existia neste universo até que a jovem mestra nasceu e a estrela então surgiu, mas ela só passou a brilhar no dia do julgamento final.

Sakura: Sobre a criação das cartas Clow eu já sabia, mas ainda não sabia direito sobre o poder da minha estrela. Mas eu ainda não entendo o que estão tentando me dizer...

Carta Voz: Mesmo sem sabermos quem e onde, existem outros magos nesse universo e a maioria utiliza o poder do Sol, o poder da Lua e outros astros com menos poder sobre esse universo. Mas desde que a jovem mestra formou a carta Esperança, a sua estrela no céu desse universo passou a brilhar intensamente por causa do seu poder que se tornou sem igual. Isso pode ter chamado a atenção de outros magos que tentam dominar a tempos esse universo. Então desejamos que a mestra tome cuidado.

Sakura: Não precisam se preocupar comigo, eu sei que nada irá me acontecer enquanto vocês estiverem comigo. Também tem o Kero, Yue e o... (parou de falar quando ia dizer o nome de Syaoran, pois ele não estava ali ao seu lado).

Carta Voz (reforçando a feição meiga): Conhecemos seu coração, estamos ligadas com seus sentimentos. Não precisa esconder de nós... Só queremos que nos chame sem demora quando estiver em perigo, ou acha que o jovem Syaoran nos perdoaria por não termos feito nada por nossa mestra! (concluiu voltando a ser carta e indo até as mãos de Sakura)

Sakura (deixando cair uma lágrima solitária): Onde ele andará?

Sakura levantou enfurecida, secou o rosto com a mão e começou a recolher tudo que lembrava Syaoran, fotos, fitas que Tomoyo havia lhe dado, o e-mail da Meiling e finalmente o ursinho que ele havia feito e lhe dado no dia que foi embora de Tomoeda pela primeira vez. Colocou tudo em uma caixa, deu uma última olhada no ursinho e fechou a caixa. Colocou no fundo do armário e desceu para fazer o jantar.

Sakura (falando em voz alta e enfurecida): Quem ele pensa que é? O imperador da China? Por que não mandou uma carta? Ou por que não telefona? Um feliz aniversário! Um feliz Ano-novo! Ou um simplesmente "como vai?"! Pra mim chega, cansei de pensar em você, Syaoran! Você deve se achar um guerreiro muito importante para dar atenção a uma garota como eu. Tanto esforço para ser uma garota normal e para quê? Pois saiba que eu quero que essa tal profecia, aquele Kaiza e tudo mais me deixem em paz! _EU QUERO SIMPLESMENTE SER UMA GAROTA NORMAL!  
_

* * *

_Enquanto isso em um lugar remoto... Monte Kuan, 21:00 hs..._

Um velho senhor está sentado no alto de uma montanha rochosa em um lugar totalmente deserto. Ele está a observar as estrelas e a Lua, ele parece estar em um transe. Algumas vezes abre a boca e diz algumas palavras e como milagre as estrelas começam a brilhar cada uma ao seu tempo. O velho então se depara com a estrela que brilha mais forte entre todas no céu e abre um sorriso. Observa duas estrelas ao redor daquela de grande brilho, uma menor brilhando mais fraco e outra apagada com o mesmo tamanho da estrela de maior brilho. Um jovem rapaz se aproxima e começa a contemplar aquele espetáculo que está acontecendo no céu.

Rapaz: Encontrou-a?

Velho: Sim! É a mais bela de todas.

Rapaz (dizendo satisfeito): Finalmente!

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Ruby:** Agora não tem mais volta... Sakura já está usando magia, mesmo que não queira. Esse tal Kaiza é um covarde! Ela já tentou matar a Sakura duas vezes! Mas que raios de profecia é essa? Será que Sakura conseguirá ter a vida de uma garota normal? E por que ela deseja tanto isso?

Nossa, mas que irmão é esse Touya, né? É um anjo da guarda em forma de homem, será que a Sakura me apresentaria para ele? Hehehe... calma Yukito!

Que velho e rapaz misteriosos são aqueles? Iiiiiiih! Isso tá cheirando confusão...

Mas onde será que está Syaoran? Por que ele está demorando tanto para voltar a Tomoeda? Será que é justo deixar Sakura esperar tanto sem ao menos ele ter dado sinal de vida nesses anos? Será que Sakura está certa e você virou imperador da China! Espera aí... por acaso na China tem imperador? Ai ai ai ai...

Bom se vocês querem descobrir isso e muito mais não percam o próximo capítulo de: "Na Magia e no Amor".

O que acharam do capítulo? Façam suas apostas e palpites!  
Críticas? Elogios? Sugestões? Sejam bonzinhos, por favor!

* * *

_**Agradecimentos e homenagem:**_

_Como sempre agradeço em primeiríssimo lugar a minha querida amiga Cris-chan!  
Querida, amiga, gentil, inteligente, bem humorada, enfim: a Cris é uma pessoa muito especial para mim! Adoro você amiga! Dedico esse capítulo pra você! Obrigada também por me ajudar na dúvida quanto à trilha sonora.  
A Cris fez aniversário dia 11/06. Eu te desejo amiga todas as coisas maravilhosas da vida. Também desejo que você tenha uma vida plena de realizações, felicidade, sucesso e que nossa amizade seja eterna! Quero te desejar ainda muitos e muitos felizes aniversários pela vida a frente! Tudo de bom! Um zilhão de kissus! _

_Sakura (timidamente): Ruby... com licença! Eu também poderia mandar um beijo pra Cris-chan? _

_Ruby: Mas é claro que sim. _

_Sakura: Cris... feliz aniversário e muitas felicidades. Mil beijinhos! _

_Syaoran (mais lindo que o normal): Eu também posso mandar meu recado pra Cris-chan? _

_Ruby (se abanando): É claro! (quase desfalecendo) _

_Syaoran: Cris gatinha... feliz aniversário querida! Depois a gente dá aquele rolê básico, pra eu te comprar um presente e te dar mil beijos e abraços! Espero ansioso! _

_Ruby imaginando: Ai... também queria fazer aniversário pra dar um rolê com o Syaoran! _

_Sakura (enfurecida): Ruby... você está pensando em voz alta de novo! _

_Ruby (saindo correndo): Calma, Sakura! Não precisa ser tão ciumenta assim! _

_Agradeço também a todos que leram e deixaram sua opinião gentil. Acessem o blog e poderão conferir meu recado para cada um dos amigos. Obrigada pessoal. Essa fic é feita pra diversão de vocês! _

_Sayonara..._

* * *

**02/01/2012 – **_Hoje é aniver da minha irmã! Parabéns maninha linda, bebê da Ruby!_

**Kissus carinhosos.  
Ruby**


	4. Cap 4 Esse Olhar Me Faz Lembrar de

_**07/01/2012 - **_Fanfic sendo repostada do inicio  
Capítulos inéditos a partir do 24  
Obrigada por lerem, relerem e comentarem

**PS:** Leram o último capítulo de SUTEKI DA NEE da minha amiga _**Yoruki Hiiragizawa**_?  
Nããããão? Então não percam mais tempo, releiam e se emocionem assim como eu!  
E claro, comentem! A autora está aqui em Sampa, hospedada em minha casa, e verá os reviews daqui!  
Viva as férias!

* * *

_**Na Magia e no Amor**_

_Por RubbyMoon _

_**Capítulo 4 - Esse Olhar Me Faz Lembrar de...**_

* * *

Touya (entrando em casa): Cheguei!

Sakura: Oi Touya! Acabei de fazer um jantarzinho e...

Yukito (com aquele sorriso característico dele): Boa noite Sakura!

Sakura (feliz): Ah! Oi Yukito! Venha jantar com a gente.

Touya (provocando e de certa forma elogiando): Não é que essa monstrenga aprendeu a cozinhar! Agora ela cozinha melhor do que eu!

Yukito: O cheirinho está delicioso! Huuum!

Após o jantar havia um clima bem descontraído entre os três. Touya contava que havia um olheiro visitando os jogos e que achava que poderia ser sua chance de chegar até a liga nacional de basquete. Yukito dizia que o movimento na confeitaria crescia cada vez mais e que talvez fosse necessário contratar uma nova atendente. Sakura contava sobre sua nova coreografia artística e que esperava ser indicada para o torneio intercolegial.

Touya: Sakura, e o que você vai fazer com o dinheiro que ganhou dos prêmios?

Sakura: Ainda não pensei nisso... Talvez uma viagem nas férias!

Yukito: Seria ótimo, Sakura! Você está precisando descansar. Pena que ainda falta muito até as férias.

Touya (alfinetando): É mesmo, você precisa descansar mais, quando está cansada e ainda não dorme direito fica com mais aparência de monstrenga!

Sakura (caindo na provocação): Você não pode mais me tratar como criança! Pare de me chamar de monstrenga, senão eu conto tudo pro papai quando ele voltar! (fazendo carinha de criança)

Touya: Ah é? Se você não é mais criança isso só pode significar uma coisa...

Sakura (cruzando os braços e furiosa): SIGNIFICAR O QUÊ?

Touya (respondendo satisfeito): Você é uma monstrenga bem crescidinha e então não precisa comer mais a sobremesa que o Yuki trouxe da confeitaria!

Sakura (ficando calminha e procurando a sobremesa): Eu não vou ficar ligando para seus comentários bobos e cadê a sobremesa? Espero que seja bolo huuum!

Yukito: Touya! Pare de provocar tanto sua irmã!

Sakura: Obrigada pelo bolo, Yukito, estava uma delícia! Não se esqueça depois de me dar a receita, mas agora acho que já vou indo para o meu quarto, estou com um soninho! Boa noite! (disse levantando-se em seguida)

Touya: Sakura, por acaso você não quer levar um pedaço de bolo para o seu quarto, de repente você queira comer mais tarde. (já oferecendo a fatia)

Sakura (meio sem graça): Obrigada... quero sim! - "Quase me esqueci do Kero", pensou.

Sakura sabia que seu irmão já sabia sobre sua magia e também sobre seus guardiões, mas nunca teve coragem de se abrir com ele. No fundo ela ainda sentia uma grande culpa por seu irmão ter perdido seus poderes sensoriais para que Yue e Yukito não deixassem de existir, tudo porque na época não tinha poder suficiente para mantê-los e agora, por ironia do destino, ela era a mais poderosa! Gostaria de poder compensar o irmão pelo que havia se passado.

Touya: Por que você está parada aí me olhando?

Sakura (voltando a Terra): Não... nada! Boa noite! (Indo para o quarto)

Yukito: Touya! Você continua tratando a Sakura como uma menininha de dez anos!

Touya: O que me preocupa é que ela não tenha mais! (fazendo cara de aborrecido)

Yukito: Você sabe que ela ainda está esperando por alguém!

Touya (muito mais irritado): Por mim que ela espere mais dez anos!

Yukito (debochando): Que irmão ciumento! Tão protetor!

Touya: Ah! Cale essa boca!

* * *

Momentos mais tarde Yue esteve no quarto de Sakura. Ela contou para os dois guardiões os detalhes do ataque de Kaiza e ficaram tentando descobrir qual profecia seria aquela mencionada pelo misterioso inimigo. Yue reparou como Sakura estava desconfortável com aquele assunto. De uma hora para outra sua mestra havia sido obrigada a abrir mão da vida normal que tanto almejava e ainda havia sido alvo da morte por duas vezes. Um sentimento de medo e fúria invadiu o duro coração do guardião. Sim, ele já não era mais o mesmo desde que começou a servir Sakura e naquele momento jurou a si mesmo que faria de tudo para protegê-la. No final ficou combinado que Kero iria procurar pela Internet sobre profecias e tentaria encontrar algo nos livros proféticos do templo Tsukimine.

Yue: Eu já vou indo, Sakura! Tome cuidado, por favor!

Sakura: Você também, Yue. Boa noite!

Sakura estudou mais um pouco e depois foi se deitar. Estava tão cansada que adormeceu rapidamente. Logo começou a sonhar com o céu de uma noite negra e podia avistar a Lua cheia sendo encoberta por outro astro causando um eclipse, mas algo estranho estava acontecendo. Havia três estrelas, uma tinha um brilho muito forte que transmitia paz, outra estava apagada e ela desejava do fundo de sua alma que ela brilhasse como a que tinha visto anteriormente e a terceira tinha um brilho fraco, mas parecia um brilho negro que aumentava cada vez mais e lhe causava uma angústia no peito. Ela então pôde ver que as estrelas começaram a se alinhar com o Sol e a Lua e viu uma grande explosão.

Sakura: NÃO! (acordando do sonho que se revelara um pesadelo)

Kero (se recuperando da queda de sua cama): O que foi? Você está bem?

Sakura (limpando o suor do rosto): Não foi nada! Só foi um pesadelo!

Kero: Ultimamente você está tendo muitos pesadelos! Deveria descansar mais.

Sakura: Acho que tem razão! Ou devo estar ficando louca! Volte a dormir.

* * *

_De manhã no colégio..._

Sakura: Bom dia tur... ! Fui a primeira a chegar de novo! (vendo a sala vazia e caminhando para o seu lugar)

Antes de sentar Sakura observou a carteira vazia atrás da sua. Desde que ingressara no colégio nunca aquela carteira fora ocupada por algum aluno. Ela costumava pensar que a carteira esperava Syaoran retornar para ocupá-la. Isso seria o ideal. Mas o tempo passava e ele não voltava como um dia havia prometido, mas no fundo Sakura ainda tinha esperança.

O lugar de Sakura era ao lado da janela da classe e ela ficou observando através da imensa vidraça o movimento. Os alunos iam chegando ao grande pátio aos poucos, mas um aluno em especial chamou sua atenção. Ela nunca tinha visto aquele rapaz na escola, imaginou que ele só podia ser novo já que ela conhecia todo mundo. Para seu espanto, o aluno parou no meio do pátio e começou a observar a janela do segundo andar, a mesma em que ela se encontrava, diretamente em seus olhos. Era como se ele soubesse que ela o estava observando. Sakura ficou com vergonha da situação e se afastou da janela, mas não pôde deixar de reparar o olhar intenso do rapaz e achou lindo. Logo todos seus colegas já estavam na classe.

Tomoyo: Sakura, você sabia que vai abrir uma nova loja na alameda comercial de Tomoeda?

Sakura: Não! Que tipo de loja?

Tomoyo: Ainda não sei, mas fica em frente à confeitaria de seu irmão!

Sakura: Podemos dar uma passadinha lá quando inaugurar! O que acha?

Tomoyo: Então combinado! Tenho outra novidade para você!

Sakura: Adoro novidades! Conta, conta! (dando pulinhos)

Tomoyo: Eu, sua agente, acabo de ser informada que você foi indicada para o torneio intercolegial.

Sakura (dando um salto de alegria segurando as mãos de Tomoyo): Que Legal! Era isso que eu queria!

Professor Kawara (entrando na sala): Bom dia para todos! Hoje tenho duas novidades: a primeira é que nossa atleta senhorita Kinomoto estará representando nosso colégio no torneio intercolegial e terão outras vagas para a equipe.

Todos ficam alvoroçados dando parabéns e desejando sorte para Sakura que agradecia timidamente; outros diziam que iriam fazer o teste para as vagas.

Professor Kawara: A segunda novidade é que a partir de hoje teremos um novo colega nessa turma. Pode entrar, senhor Yan.

Entra na classe um rapaz alto, com olhos castanhos, cabelos negros rebeldes e despontados deixando uma franja cair sobre os olhos e aparentando ter um corpo bem definido para a idade. Ele tinha um ar sério, mas seus olhos demonstravam muita gentileza. Ele começa a observar seus novos colegas.

"É ele! O rapaz do pátio" - pensa uma surpresa Sakura de olhos arregalados.

Professor Kawara: Esse é Ryen Yan, ele veio do norte da China, espero que vocês se deem muito bem com ele! Ali Yan, atrás da senhorita Daidouji tem um lugar. (disse o velho professor apontando o local)

"China" – Sakura lembra imediatamente de Syaoran

Todos dão as boas vindas ao novo aluno e as garotas ficam alvoroçadas diante do estrangeiro de beleza exótica. Yan começa a caminhar ao lugar indicado e ao notar Sakura ele a olha diretamente nos olhos e desastrosamente cai de cara no chão.

Sakura: Você está bem? (espantada)

Yan (hipnotizado pela bela garota em sua frente): Sim, não foi na... nada! (levantando-se e novamente os olhos se encontram, deixando o rapaz corado)

"Esse olhar... os olhos dele parecem com os de..." – Sakura tentando lembrar quem o rapaz lhe lembrava.

O rapaz agora se sentava no lugar atrás de Tomoyo e começava a retirar alguns materiais de sua maleta, mas em outro ato desastrado deixou tudo ir ao chão.

Sakura: Deixe que eu te ajude! (começando a recolher os objetos do chão)

Yan estava tão sem graça recolhendo os objetos e pensava como podia ser tão azarado e pagar dois micos em menos de cinco minutos. Foi pegar a borracha e sua mão se encontrou com a de Sakura. Ele quase deu um salto, ficando mais vermelho, controlou-se e agradeceu a ajuda e se recompôs no lugar.

"Droga! O que é isso que acontece comigo perto dessa garota?" – pensa Yan ao olhar para Sakura.

* * *

_No intervalo..._

Tomoyo: Que rapaz desastrado esse Yan! Sakura, você viu como ele é bonitão? (diz com ar de sapeca)

Sakura (com o olhar distante): O olhar dele me lembra... (diz baixinho)

Tomoyo: O que disse?

Sakura: Ah! Nada não!

Tomoyo: Diga-me, Sakura, o que o Kero e o Yue acham que está acontecendo? Já imaginam quem é esse tal Kaiza? O que será que ele quis dizer sobre aquela tal profecia?

Sakura: Eles ainda não sabem de nada. Eu acho até melhor!

Tomoyo: Melhor? Mas você não está preocupada? Ele quase te...

Sakura (exaltada): Eu não quero pensar nisso! Desculpe-me, Tomoyo, eu não queria falar assim com você, é que eu estou tão nervosa com essa estória e eu não sei o que quero. Eu vou dar uma volta...

Tomoyo observou a amiga se afastando bastante abalada e se sentiu angustiada por não poder fazer nada para ajudá-la por mais que quisesse. Sakura começou a caminhar embaixo das cerejeiras do colégio distraidamente quando esbarrou em alguém.

Sakura: Me desculpe, eu não prestei atenção enquanto andava...

Yan: Não, a culpa foi toda minha senhorita Kinomoto!

Sakura (sorrindo): Me chame de Sakura, por favor!

Yan: Prazer em conhecê-la, Sakura! Me chame de Ryen!(oferecendo a mão para o cumprimento)

Sakura aceitou o cumprimento formal e no momento em que as mãos se uniram uma brisa suave envolveu os dois jovens. Era uma sensação mágica e única. Sakura sentiu um conforto e uma sensação de segurança. Era a mesma sensação de quando estava com sua amiga e ex-professora, Kaho Mizuki. Depois soltou a mão do colega que tinha um olhar penetrante. Ryen também não sabia descrever a sensação que havia sentindo. Sabia que algo novo estava acontecendo. Algo que nunca havia sentido antes.

Ryen: Fiquei sabendo que é uma ginasta talentosa, Sakura! Eu também praticava antes de me mudar para Tomoeda.

Sakura: Que legal! Agora realizarão testes para uma nova equipe, por que não se inscreve? (sorrindo empolgada)

Ryen (corando com aquele sorriso): Tu... tudo bem! Vou hoje mesmo!

Sakura (curiosa): Sabe Ryen, eu conheci um rapaz do seu país! Ele é de Hong Kong!

Ryen: Eu não conheço ninguém que more lá.

Sakura (com ar decepcionado): Bom, deixa pra lá Ele nem deve lembrar-se de mim mesmo!

"Droga! Novamente aquela sensação. O que sinto perto dessa garota? Quero protegê-la! Abraçá-la!" – Ryen pensa com o olhar vago.

* * *

Depois das aulas, vários alunos compareceram ao ginásio de atletismo. Hiroyuki e Sakura estavam aplicando os testes nos interessados em entrar na equipe de ginástica. Tomoyo ajudava com o cadastro dos atletas e definia a ordem de apresentação. Ryen chegou e se inscreveu. Ele seria testado por Sakura, que ao vê-lo ficou empolgadíssima.

_"Não posso mais pagar nenhum mico, quero impressionar a Sakura!"_ – pensa Ryen determinado.

Sakura: Vamos lá, Ryen! Você deseja fazer uma apresentação a sua escolha?

Ryen: Sim! Eu prefiro.

Sakura: Então pode começar.

Ryen respira fundo e começa a pular no tatame apresentando uma belíssima coreografia. Sakura ficou encantada com a graça dos movimentos perfeitos do rapaz, imaginou que ele era tão bom quanto Hiroyuki. Todos param e começam a prestar atenção no novato. Hiroyuki olha para Sakura e decidem que Ryen está classificado.

Sakura: Ótimo! Parece que temos um novo membro na equipe! (sorrindo para Ryen)

Ryen: Sério? Que legal!

Hiroyuki: Você é o Ryen, não é mesmo? Então você começa a treinar todos os dias junto com a Sakura. Certo?

Sakura: Seja bem-vindo, Ryen! É um prazer tê-lo na equipe! (oferecendo a mão para um aperto)

Ao apertarem as mãos Sakura pôde sentir novamente aquela sensação de segurança. Ela não sabia quem era aquele rapaz, mas sentia que ele era muito especial. O olhar dele dava uma sensação de saudades. Ryen sentiu uma energia fluir por todo o corpo e se assustou, pois nunca havia sentido nada igual. Sentiu por um momento que aquela garota era diferente e se interessou por ela. Todos repararam na dupla que mantinham um aperto de mão interminável. Tomoyo percebendo os comentários tratou de acordar a amiga.

Tomoyo: Acho que por hoje é só, Sakura! Vamos indo?

Sakura (acordando sem graça): Claro! Então vamos! Tchauzinho, turma!

As duas amigas foram saindo do ginásio sendo seguidas por dois pares de olhos! Ryen e Hiroyuki.

Hiroyuki: Se eu fosse você não me deixaria levar por aqueles olhos verdes! Sakura não dá bola pra ninguém. Parece que ela é apaixonada por um antigo namoradinho de infância que foi embora do Japão há mais de três anos! (coloca a mão no ombro de Ryen)

Ryen: Tentar não custa nada! (revela um sorriso sedutor)

* * *

Um rapaz andava sozinho pelas ruas de Tomoeda, estava uma noite linda e a Lua brilhava no céu. Era Ryen que procurava conhecer a cidade. Parou diante do parque do Rei Pinguim e tudo estava calmo, já não haviam pessoas passando por ali. Sentou no banco e pensou em como queria conhecer melhor sua nova amiga ginasta. De repente o rapaz começa a sentir uma dor atravessando todo o corpo e cai de joelhos no chão. Coloca as mãos na cabeça tentando arranjar um modo de fazer aquela dor sumir. Quando enfim a dor desaparece, ele se levanta, e permanece com os olhos fechados. Está em um transe profundo e abre os olhos que antes eram castanhos e agora estão vermelhos. Ele começa a ouvir uma voz por telepatia.

Voz: Você já fez contato com a garota?

Ryen: Sim.

Voz: Ótimo! Está tudo saindo como o planejado! Continue ao lado dela, faça-a confiar em você.

Ryen: Como ordenares, mestre!

Os olhos do rapaz voltam ao normal, fazendo-o ficar por um momento fraco.

Ryen (atormentado): Que estranho! Parece que um raio caiu na minha cabeça, que dor... O que será que está acontecendo? Sempre tenho essas dores e depois eu não me lembro de nada! Acho melhor eu procurar um médico.

* * *

_No dia seguinte..._

Sakura e Touya estão fazendo sua corrida matinal. Estão correndo pelas alamedas de Tomoeda e quando passam pela alameda comercial a loja nova chama a atenção dos dois.

Sakura: Touya... Você sabe que tipo de loja será essa?

Touya: Não sei ao certo, mas ontem pude ver da minha loja que chegavam várias caixas com livros e outros cacarecos.

Sakura: Livros? Que estranho! E você já ouviu dizer quando será a inauguração?

Touya: Acho que hoje a noite haverá um coquetel para convidados. Yuki recebeu um convite, mas eu tenho jogo e não poderemos comparecer.

Sakura: Eu bem que gostaria de participar de um coquetel! Faz um tempão que eu não me visto formalmente e eu queria usar o vestido novo que a Tomoyo fez.

Touya: Desde quando monstrengas usam vestidinhos delicados? (saindo em disparada)

Sakura: Eu te pego, Touya! Aí você vai ver quem é monstrenga! (correndo atrás furiosa)

* * *

Sakura se preparava para ir ao colégio. Precisava admitir que suas corridas matinais ficavam mais divertidas com a presença de Touya. Abriu a água quente para encher a banheira e se fitou no espelho que começava a ficar embaçado pelo vapor. Prendeu os cabelos para que não molhassem no banho. Desligou a água e entrou no banho relaxante. Ali ficou descansando alguns minutos ouvindo o barulho da chuva que caia. Era tudo tão silencioso, que por um momento sentiu solidão. Sabia que não era sozinha. Ela tinha seu pai e seu irmão ao seu lado. Também tinha seus amigos, Tomoyo, Yukito e Kero. Além disso, tinha todos os seus colegas que ela sabia que a consideravam muito. Mas faltava algo.

"Um grande amor!" – Pensou e suspirou.

Essa era sua nova necessidade. Não era mais criança e amadurecera para amar. Queria ser amada, abraçada e beijada com ternura. Mas tinha que ser com alguém especial. Alguém que estava distante. Tinha que ser com Syaoran Li. Não aguentava mais aquela ausência. Precisava saber algo sobre ele ou enlouqueceria. O tempo insistia em passar, mas não trazia seu amor de volta.

Sakura (saindo do banho): Se ele disse que voltaria... é porque ele vai voltar. Eu acredito. Mas por que ele está demorando tanto?

Vestiu o uniforme e decidiu que não deveria ficar mais pensando sobre romances, tudo tinha sua hora e no momento era hora de estudar. Além disso, agora tinha mais um desafio pela frente e tinha que treinar seriamente para o intercolegial. Tinha necessidade de vencer, precisava provar para si mesma que era boa. O amor podia esperar mais um pouco.

* * *

_Depois do treino..._

Hiroyuki: Estiveram muito bem hoje! Parece que essa equipe já é a campeã do intercolegial! (dizendo para Sakura e Ryen)

Sakura: É verdade. Sinto que temos chance de vencer o torneio intercolegial.

Ryen: Estou um pouco enferrujado, mas prometo que vou melhorar!

Tomoyo: Como você é modesto! Esteve ótimo! (sorrindo para Ryen)

Ryen (levemente corado): Como vocês são três gentis mentirosos, vou agradecer fazendo um convite aos três.

Sakura: Um convite? (esperando a resposta)

Ryen: Sim! Hoje é a inauguração da loja de meu pai! Ele vai oferecer um coquetel para os comerciantes locais e disse que eu poderia convidar alguns amigos. Será que você gostaria de ir comigo, Sakura?

Sakura: Então é de sua família a nova loja! Que interessante, ela fica em frente à confeitaria de meu irmão! Eu adoraria ir!

Ryen (bem empolgado): Ótimo! Te apanho às oito e meia! E você poderia ir com a Tomoyo, não é Hiroyuki?

Hiroyuki (corado): Claro! Se ela não tiver outra coisa para fazer... seria um prazer!

Sakura: Você tem algo para fazer, Tomoyo?

Tomoyo (também corando): Cla... claro que posso ir! Também será um prazer! Pode me pegar às oito e meia também! (com o coração disparado)

Sakura (arrastando Tomoyo): Então vamos embora! Até mais tarde, rapazes! (seguindo para o vestiário)

Tomoyo (um pouco tensa): Ai, Sakura! É a primeira vez que sairei com um rapaz! Não sei como me comportar.

Sakura (mudando de roupa): Não precisa se preocupar. O Hiro é nosso amigo há muito tempo. Haja naturalmente e curta a noite.

Sakura observou o nervosismo de Tomoyo e por um momento achou engraçado. Sua prima estava andando de um lado para o outro falando sozinha sobre a roupa que vestiria e o penteado que faria. Ela estalava uma vez ou outra os dedos das mãos tentando amenizar a tensão. Tomoyo também havia crescido e se tornado uma linda garota. Ela também havia despertado a necessidade para o amor. Sakura achava engraçadas as tentativas de Tomoyo em disfarçar o interesse que ela sentia por Hiro, mas estava nítido há muito tempo. Sakura imaginava que na realidade as coisas estavam mais fáceis para Tomoyo do que para ela. Sorriu e segurou a prima para que ela percebesse que ela já estava pronta há minutos para ir embora.

Sakura: Fique calma. Agora vá para sua casa e fique linda como sempre. Tenho certeza que será uma noite agradável.

Tomoyo (mais calma): Claro! Vai ser sim!

* * *

Caminhando sozinha para casa, Sakura andava devagar pensando empolgada que poderia se vestir formalmente. Estava cansada de só usar agasalhos esportivos e uniformes. Finalmente teria oportunidade de ir a uma festa e bem vestida. Não que fosse vaidosa, mas queria sair da rotina um pouco. Sentia-se feminina e tinha necessidade de se arrumar e parecer bonita. Parou de repente preocupada com o seu último pensamento. Agora que havia percebido o que havia feito. Havia aceitado um convite para um encontro com um rapaz. Um rapaz que mal conhecia. O que Ryen esperava dela?

Sakura: Que bobagem estou pensando! Somos apenas amigos. (voltando a andar para casa)

E qual seria o problema? Ela era jovem, bonita, simpática, muitos rapazes a cortejavam, porém ela nunca havia dado esperança a nenhum. Pra falar a verdade, nunca havia aceitado algum convite para um encontro. Na formatura do ginásio havia ido com seu próprio irmão. Ela havia esperado por todo esse tempo por aquele que havia prometido que esperaria. Mas o tempo passava e nem sinal de vida de Syaoran. Começava a pensar que só ela se lembrava da promessa.

Sakura (um pouco triste): Não sentirei culpa por me encontrar com Ryen! Vou virar uma nova página de minha vida. Uma página em branco e hoje começarei um novo capítulo. (disse determinada)

**Continua...**

* * *

**Ruby:** Que sonho maluco que a Sakura teve? E esse novo aluno? Será que ele é um inimigo ou será um amigo? Será que Sakura gostou dele? Coitadinho do Li! Também quem manda deixar uma gata dando sopa! Gente fala sério que doideira aquele lance do Ryen ficar todo possuído, sinistro! Onde será que o Kaiza foi parar que não apareceu para nos revoltar nesse capítulo! Ainda bem, porque a Sakura já estava ficando estressada! O que vai rolar nesse coquetel?  
Se preparem que o poderoso Li Syaoran vai pintar logo por aqui.

_**Por que tudo pode acontecer em: "Na Magia e no Amor".**_

_**Ruby**_

Críticas? Elogios? Sugestões? Sejam bonzinhos, por favor!

* * *

**Agradecimentos:** Como sempre agradeço a minha querida amiga Cris-chan pela supervisão geral, além disso, ela me dá muita força e me incentiva muito! Cris... eu decidi colocar a sua sugestão de música em um capítulo mais a frente, pois tem mais haver. Mil kissus amiga!

Agradeço também duas figuras maravilhosas que conheci nessa jornada do mundo dos fanfics: Thata e Pety! Vocês duas são uns amores e considero vocês (mesmo sem conhecer pessoalmente) como grandes amigas. Thata... obrigada pela sugestão de música... é linda a tradução, mas como no caso da sugestão da Cris... vai servir direitinho pra um outro capítulo. Obrigada meninas!

Agradeço a todos que leram e me deixaram seu gentil comentário, comentaram no blog ou que me mandaram e-mails. Fico muito feliz em saber a opinião de todos e me esforço para todos curtirem a fic.

Sayonara...

* * *

**Atualização em 22/03/2005 -** Bem aqui está mais um capítulo... pelo visto o fanfiction não vai deletar minha fic... assim espero...

Eu estava aqui pensando... _"Mudo ou não mudo o texto original?",_ depois de pensar muito decidi não mudar. Mas por que mudar Ruby? Oras... essa é minha primeira fic, tá uma vergonha o texto. Tudo está no estilo roteiro, o que tira metade da emoção. Eu agora ganhei um pouco mais de experiência depois de alguns trabalhos e poderia melhorar essa trama também, mas... bateu um sentimento do tipo: _"Deixa assim mesmo, um dia você vai rever e dar boas risadas...", _afinal o que conta é o carinho investido, não acham?

Desculpas: Infelizmente o ritmo de atualização não tem saído como o combinado. Está numa operação tartaruga. Andei tendo alguns probleminhas técnicos... mas farei o melhor possível... agradeço a todos que estão deixando seus comentários e a grande maioria é pela segunda vez... podem brigar comigo a vontade... eu deixo. Obrigada pelo carinho, minna-san.

Kissus  
Ruby

* * *

**Atualização em 07/01/2012 –** Quase sete anos depois, estou eu aqui revendo o que escrevi na atualização de 2005, e minha opinião não mudou, ainda acho uma vergonha, muito mal produzida, mas como foi a primeira, acho que posso parcialmente me desculpar... também sei que os capítulos finais vão estar bem melhores, isso me consola!

_**Kissus e Comentem!**_


	5. Cap 5 Ameaça Mortal!

_**Na Magia e no Amor **_

_Por RubbyMoon _

_**Capítulo 5 – Ameaça Mortal!**_

* * *

_Sábado - Oito e meia, quarto da Tomoyo..._

Sonomi: Minha filha, aquele rapaz, Hiroyuki, está aqui! Vocês vão sair...? TOMOYO...! Como está bela! Deixa-me tirar uma foto! Não, é melhor filmar esse momento! (dizia a mãe coruja)

Tomoyo (se divertindo com a mãe): Sim, mamãe! Fomos convidados para um coquetel. Sakura também irá

Sonomi: Meu Deus, Tomoyo! Eu não havia reparado em como cresceu e se tornou uma bela moça! Estou ficando velha!

Tomoyo: Imagina, mamãe! A senhora seria confundida facilmente como minha irmã mais velha!

Sonomi (se olhando no espelho): Você acha?

Tomoyo (colocando os brincos): Sabe mamãe, a senhora poderia arranjar um viúvo, assim como à senhora! Deveria viver mais a sua vida e trabalhar menos.

Sonomi (irritada): Oras Tomoyo! Você sabe muito bem que eu não ligo para essas coisas de romance e...

Tomoyo (colocando um colar): Que pena! Eu já conhecia a pessoa ideal para a senhora. E ele está bem debaixo do seu nariz! (dizia com um olhar provocativo)

Sonomi (intrigada): Debaixo do meu nariz? Imagina... em primeiro lugar, eu não conheço nenhum viúv... (lembrando de um) Não é possível, minha filha está ficando louca, só pode ser. Vai logo nesse coquetel que esse rapaz Hiroyuki está te esperando e... divirta-se. (tentando se acalmar)

Hiroyuki estava elegantemente vestido com um fraque negro. Esperava em pé no grande salão principal observando o bom gosto da decoração da mansão. Ouvindo passos virou-se e ficou estático ao ver a linda jovem descendo as escadas. Ela trajava um longo vestido bege de seda cintilante com pequenos detalhes em bordado, havia uma fenda discreta até um pouco acima dos joelhos. Os ombros nús eram cobertos por uma encharpe de renda bordada delicadamente. Os logos cabelos estavam presos no alto da cabeça em um coque que deixava apenas alguns cachos caídos sobre as costas e, para finalizar, sandálias de salto alto da mesma cor do vestido e uma bolsa a tira colo. Tomoyo estava ligeiramente nervosa, ela nunca havia sentido esse sentimento dos apaixonados e sem perceber já estava totalmente envolvida pelo charme do técnico de sua amiga.

Hiroyuki (se recuperando do impacto da visão): Boa noite, Tomoyo! Está deslumbrante! (oferecendo o braço)

Tomoyo: Boa noite, Hiro! Você é muito gentil! Você é que está elegante! (entrelaçando o braço)

Hiroyuki: Não é gentileza... hoje com certeza irei causar inveja em todos os homens da festa por estar acompanhado por tão bela dama.

Tomoyo (corada e com o coração disparado): Obrigada! Vamos?

Os dois foram no carro de Hiroyuki, que fez questão de dizer a senhora Sonomi para que não se preocupasse, pois a traria para casa em segurança mais tarde.

* * *

_Sábado - Oito e meia, quarto da Sakura..._

Kero: Realmente esse vestido que a Tomoyo fez é lindo! E você, Sakura, como se tornou uma linda garota! Parece ontem que era apenas uma menininha capturando as cartas Clow.

Sakura (debochando): Huuum... isso foi um elogio? Você está com febre, Kero? (colocando a mão na testa do amigo)

Kero: Pare de debochar... eu estou falando sério! Você mudou muito nesses anos, era uma menina que vivia atrasada para a escola e tinha muita preguiça de estudar, deixava as lições para a última hora e agora veja: tem uma estante em seu quarto, repleta de livros e nem foram pedidos pelos professores. Você faz mil coisas ao mesmo tempo: sai todos os dias de madrugada para correr, volta e se arruma para ir ao colégio, participa do grêmio estudantil e fica responsável pelos eventos, ajuda seus colegas com os estudos, e ainda treina ginástica depois das aulas. Isso sem falar das viagens para as competições e depois de tudo vara horas à noite estudando antes de dormir. Tenho medo que se esgote. Eu me preocupo com você. Por que mudou tanto?

Sakura (passando um batom): Fiz isso por... (abaixou a cabeça e ficou com o olhar vago) por todos que eu amo. Eu via todos ao meu redor com seus projetos e sonhos e reparei como eu era uma menina boba e chorona, que só dava trabalho. Resolvi que daria o melhor de mim em tudo!

Kero: Mas tem que ir com calma, não pode forçar seus limites! Se te acontecer algo "de novo" sua família e amigos vão ficar tristes.

Sakura (sentando na cama): Estou cansada de ser fraca! (lacrimejando)

* * *

_Flash back da Sakura... dois anos atrás... _

_Sakura: Tenho que conseguir! Por que não consigo? (Sakura sozinha no ginásio tentando fazer um salto difícil) Estou cansada de ser fraca, uma chorona. "Sakura! Vai ficar aí chorando e deixar todos sumirem?" – Sakura ouviu a voz de Li, recordando quando capturou a carta Apagar. (Só para lembrar foi no episódio da prova de coragem) – Eu tenho que conseguir... por Syaoran, tenho que conseguir._

_Sakura respira fundo e sai correndo pelo tatame para pegar impulso e dar uma sequência de três saltos mortais, sendo o último sem usar as mãos. Ela finalmente consegue e fica tentando acreditar no que acabou de fazer. Após alguns segundos cai inconsciente no tatame._

_Sakura (abrindo os olhos): Ai, minha cabeça... onde estou?_

_Fujitaka (aproximando-se): Graças a Deus que acordou! Você me deu um grande susto minha filha, não faça mais isso com o coração do seu velho pai!_

_Touya: Está no hospital! O zelador do seu colégio te encontrou desmaiada no ginásio. Os médicos disseram que você teve um esgotamento físico e mental! Por que faz isso, Sakura? Não se alimenta e não dorme direito. Não deve forçar seus limites. Você está crescendo e seu corpo está sofrendo várias transformações, você se transformou numa panela de pressão ambulante e não resistiu._

_Sakura ouvia a bronca em silêncio e a sensação de ser uma fraca a deixava angustiada. Ela estava fazendo o seu melhor e não era o suficiente. Pensava o que estava tentando provar, foi quando caiu em si: ela queria provar a ela mesma que poderia ser uma garota normal sem utilizar magia. Syaoran havia ido embora para se tornar mais forte e ela não passava de uma fraca e chorona. Ela sabia que ele voltaria, sentia no fundo do coração que ele voltaria para ela, mas já havia se passado um ano e ela não tinha notícias dele, começou a perder as esperanças. Ela não queria mais pensar nele e se lançou numa louca maratona de se manter ocupada o tempo todo, mesmo sabendo que seria inútil, pois Syaoran estava encravado em sua alma._

_Fujitaka (sentindo a angústia de Sakura): Eu sei que quer ser melhor, filha, mas é um processo lento e você tem que ir com calma. De hoje em diante tente recompor suas energias, alimente-se e durma melhor e verá que terá mais energias!_

_Sakura não queria preocupar sua família, mas como poderia explicar para eles sentimentos tão confusos?. Disse que tentaria ir mais devagar, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria._

_Fim do flash back._

* * *

Kero (exaltado): Você não é fraca, Sakura! Você já provou para si mesma que consegue vencer todos os desafios. É ótima em tudo que faz. Capturou todas as cartas Clow, venceu o desafio do juízo final, mudou todas as cartas Clow para cartas Sakura, lutou contra forças incríveis como em Hong Kong e a carta Vácuo. Em todas às vezes saiu vitoriosa. É uma grande garota, Sakura, e não uma fraca. Pare de dizer bobagens.

Sakura (triste): Mas...

Kero percebeu que Sakura estava prestes a chorar. O que realmente se passava em seu coração? Era nítido que havia algo a atormentando e há muito tempo. Por que ela não se abria? Talvez se colocasse para fora o que sentia se sentiria melhor. O pequeno guardião não suportava mais ver a sua mestra a cada dia se remoendo e se esforçando além dos seus limites. Alguém tinha que fazer alguma coisa, pois ele não sabia mais o que fazer.

Kero: "Mas" o que, Sakura? O que ia falar?

Sakura (cabisbaixa): É verdade! Eu consegui vencer todos aqueles desafios. Mas eu não estava sozinha. Sem o Syaoran, a Tomoyo, o Yue, o Touya, o Eriol e principalmente você, eu não teria conseguido. Não teria conseguido nada se estivesse sozinha.

Kero (comovido): Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, para qualquer coisa. (se fazendo de valente)

Sakura (com um tímido sorriso): Obrigada! Você é um grande amigo.

Sakura ouve alguém batendo na porta do quarto e Kero rapidamente se esconde. Era Fujitaka dizendo que Ryen a estava esperando na sala!

Fujitaka: Está linda, minha filha! Parecida com sua mãe! (com olhos cheios de ternura e saudades)

Sakura: Obrigada, papai! O senhor tem certeza que não quer ir junto? Não queria que ficasse sozinho em casa, pelo menos deveria ter ido assistir ao jogo de Touya.

Fujitaka: Não se preocupe! Vou aproveitar para organizar minha palestra para a universidade e descansar um pouco!

Sakura (com um ar sapeca): Sabe papai, acho que a mamãe não gostaria que ficasse sozinho por tanto tempo! Tenho certeza que ela gostaria que o senhor fosse muito feliz ao lado de uma mulher especial! Pense nisso, papai, e tente trabalhar menos e viver mais a vida.

Fujitaka (com olhos espantados): Eu farei isso se você fizer o mesmo, Sakura!

Sakura (beijando a face do pai): Eu já estou fazendo isso, papai! Agora é sua vez!

Os dois saíram do quarto e Kero saiu de seu esconderijo. Ele até começava a desconfiar dos motivos que levavam Sakura a agir fora de seus limites nos últimos anos. Ela se esforçava tanto para ser uma garota normal, vencer os obstáculos com sua própria força. Apesar de tudo, ele sabia que ela era muito feliz assim. Nada a fazia mais feliz do que tirar as melhores notas ou ser a primeira em qualquer tipo de classificação. Mas para quem ela queria mostrar que era boa? Para si mesma? Começava a duvidar.

* * *

Sakura entrou na sala e se deparou com Ryen elegantemente vestido de maneira formal, mas ao olhar em seus olhos um arrepio passou por suas costas. O que teria naquele olhar para deixá-la com tal reação? Ryen ficou paralisado diante da linda garota, parecia que via cada movimento de Sakura em câmera lenta. Teria o tempo parado naquele momento somente para os dois? Ryen agora tinha certeza que estava completamente apaixonado por aquela linda garota, que trajava um vestido azul clarinho, rodado na altura dos joelhos, simples de tudo, mas não precisava de mais nada mesmo, ela já era toda graça em pessoa. Tinha os cabelos longos soltos, enfeitados apenas com delicados grampos na altura da repicada franja. Estava ligeiramente mais alta por causa das sandálias de salto prateadas que revelavam delicados pés. Uma coisa chamou a atenção de Ryen: ela tinha uma estranha correntinha com um curioso pingente que parecia uma chave. Ryen não soube explicar como conseguiu resistir ao impulso de tomá-la em seus braços e a beijar com fervor.

Sakura: Desculpe a demora! Vamos?

Ryen: Está linda, Sakura! Estou muito feliz que aceitou ser minha acompanhante!

Sakura: Você também está muito bem. Sou eu quem agradece pelo convite.

Ryen: Então vamos... espero que a noite seja agradável. (oferecendo o braço)

Sakura: Tenho certeza que será (entrelaçando o braço e sentindo novamente aquela sensação de segurança)

* * *

_No coquetel..._

Sakura entrou na loja acompanhando Ryen e começou a observar curiosa para ver que tipo de loja seria. Leu em uma linda tabuleta na parede o nome do estabelecimento "Um toque de magia". Podia avistar várias estantes com livros e estranhos objetos. Era uma loja grande com dois andares e tinha uma decoração mística com quadros de Sol, Luas e estrelas, tudo em tons de cores celestes e douradas. Achou bastante agradável. Avistou o casal Hiro e Tomoyo e foi falar com os amigos.

Ryen: Então, gostaram?

Sakura: Parecem artigos para decoração! É uma gracinha! Gostaria de ver mais detalhes depois!

Tomoyo: Eu já dei uma rápida observada, é tudo muito agradável.

Hiroyuki: Tem realmente um toque mágico no ar.

Tomoyo: Tem algumas coisas tão românticas. Aqueles abajures místicos dão um toque tão especial.

Hiroyuki: Concordo! Dá a qualquer ambiente um toque de romance! (olhando para Tomoyo com ternura)

Sakura observou que havia um clima entre o casal de amigos, e desejando deixar os dois a sós pediu a Ryen para conhecer melhor a loja. Precisava dar a oportunidade para os dois se entenderem e quem sabe iniciarem um lindo relacionamento.

Ryen: Temos muito tempo para conhecer a loja! Agora venha que quero apresentá-la ao meu pai! (oferecendo o braço novamente)

Ryen levou Sakura até uma parte da loja onde havia vários comerciantes, que ela já conhecia por serem seus patrocinadores e também os ajudava na organização dos festivais da cidade. Todos a cumprimentavam gentilmente, até que pararam na frente de um senhor ainda bastante jovem como seu pai. Era um homem bastante bonito assim como Ryen e muito forte. Tinha um olhar bastante imponente e sério.

Ryen: Papai, essa é Sakura Kinomoto! Minha colega e parceira de equipe na ginástica. Sakura, esse é meu pai Chong Yan.

Senhor Yan (abrindo um largo sorriso): Senhorita Kinomoto, é um prazer conhecê-la! Não via a hora de finalmente conhecê-la pessoalmente! Já ouvi muitas pessoas falando da garota revelação de Tomoeda. (oferecendo a mão para o cumprimento)

Sakura: O prazer é todo meu, senhor Yan! Parabéns pela bela loja! (apertando a mão do senhor)

Nesse momento em que as mãos se tocaram Sakura teve uma estranha sensação de pânico. Em sua mente novamente vários flashes iam ganhando formas e ela podia ver três estrelas no céu, as mesmas que apareceram em seu sonho, só que aquela com uma luz negra brilhava mais intensamente do que antes e sentiu medo. Ela soltou a mão do senhor Yan e sentiu uma leve vertigem.

Ryen: O que houve, Sakura? Não está se sentindo bem? (segurando a amiga bastante preocupado)

Sakura: Não é nada! Acho melhor tomar um pouco de ar fresco. Com licença, senhor Yan. (disse saindo do lugar)

Tomoyo (preocupada): O que houve, Sakura? Parece tão transtornada.

Hiroyuki: Está pálida! Não quer ir ao médico?

Sakura: Acho melhor eu ir embora!

Ryen: Eu te levo!

Sakura: Não! Desculpe, Ryen... é que eu quero caminhar um pouco!

Tomoyo: Tem certeza? Está tão tarde. (não querendo que a amiga voltasse sozinha)

Sakura: Sim! Fiquem e aproveitem a festa.

Os três ficaram vendo Sakura se afastando, e Ryen disse para o casal de amigos que depois ligaria para saber se Sakura realmente havia chegado bem e voltou para a festa deixando o casal sozinho.

Hiroyuki: Que milagre, Tomoyo! Hoje eu não te vi filmando a sua amiga Sakura.

Tomoyo: É que sei que esse não é um momento especial. Não desejo filmá-la se enganando.

Hiroyuki: Você é uma ótima amiga mesmo. (disse passando a mão no rosto de Tomoyo)

Tomoyo sentiu o coração bater acelerado e a respiração aumentar. O corpo ficou paralisado quando sentiu o rapaz passar o braço atrás de suas costas aproximando os corpos. Os olhos se encontraram e ela podia sentir a respiração quente de Hiro perto de seus lábios, mas antes que eles finalmente se encontrassem ele se afastou deixando Tomoyo sem entender o que havia de errado.

Hiroyuki (abalado): Me desculpe, Tomoyo, eu... é que você é tão linda, mas eu não posso... venha, eu te levo para casa.

Eles seguiam em silêncio, mas o coração de Tomoyo estava inquieto. O que teria acontecido para que Hiroyuki não a beijasse? Ela teria feito alguma coisa errada? O rapaz parou o carro na porta da mansão e abriu a porta para que ela saísse. Ela olhou em seus olhos tentando demonstrar suas dúvidas e ele entendeu.

Hiroyuki: Você não tem culpa. Eu que estou preso ao meu passado. Desculpe-me, por favor!

Tomoyo (colocando a mão no rosto de Hiroyuki): Não se desculpe. Está tudo bem! Eu estarei aqui se precisar de uma amiga. (com olhos gentis)

Hiroyuki: Obrigado Tomoyo! Boa noite! (entrando no carro e partindo)

* * *

Sakura caminhava lentamente pelas alamedas de Tomoeda e ainda sentia um torpor em todo o corpo. Perguntava-se por que justo na hora em que apertara a mão do senhor Yan tivera aquela estranha visão. Ela sentia que alguma coisa estava para acontecer, mas ela não queria que acontecesse. Por que bem agora que tinha uma vida normal, coisas estranhas voltavam a acontecer? Não podia mais fingir que nada estava acontecendo. Primeiro uma estranha visão, depois os sonhos e não podia ignorar principalmente os ataques que sofrera e que tinha colocado sua vida em perigo. De repente se sentia tão sozinha.

Sua cabeça começou a girar diante de tantos sentimentos confusos e ela buscou apoio encostando-se ao beiral de uma fonte. Passou a mão pela água e contemplava o luar refletido, mas sua paz durou pouco porque aparecia agora refletido um vulto negro. Ela virou-se e lá estava ele pairando em frente ao luar. Sim, não tinha mais dúvidas, era ele: Kaiza.

Kaiza: É bem irresponsável em andar sozinha a essa hora da noite! Como uma garota tão tola poderá restaurar o equilíbrio? Ótimo, assim fica mais fácil acabar com você. (sacando uma espada longa com um cabo cravejado com pedras vermelhas)

Sakura observa que o lugar está deserto e invoca sua magia, em seguida invoca sua espada a tempo de se defender do golpe feroz do inimigo. Fica assustada com o impacto da força do seu oponente, que é imensa.

Sakura: Por que está fazendo isso? Eu não quero saber de nenhum equilíbrio nem de profecia, então por que não me deixa em paz?

Kaiza: Você é apenas uma das estrelas que mantêm o equilíbrio e se eu te eliminar poderei facilmente dominar esse universo. (disparando raios com a mão contra Sakura)

Sakura invoca o poder do escudo, mas para sua surpresa alguns raios passam atingindo-a em cheio. Sakura bate contra um muro e cai de joelhos no chão. Ela mal pode acreditar que sua magia é insuficiente para protegê-la.

Kaiza: Agora vou te eliminar! (disparando agora raios mais poderosos)

Surgem seus dois guardiões que a amparam antes que fosse atingida pelos raios. Sakura, agora nos braços de Yue, observa Kerberus disparando labaredas contra Kaiza que se desvia facilmente de todas. Yue agora coloca sua mestra no chão que dá um gemido de dor por causa do impacto recebido. Ele fica furioso. Seus olhos demonstram toda sua fúria e então começa a disparar flechas luminosas contra aquele ser que o estava deixando irritado há vários dias, mas Kaiza anula facilmente o poder deixando os três sem acreditar.

Kaiza: Idiotas! Eu lancei uma magia em vocês dois há alguns dias, ou não se lembram dos eclipses? (levantando as mãos para o alto faz os dois guardiões gritarem de dor, envolvidos por um poder negro)

Sakura (vendo a agonia dos amigos): Pare com isso... como tem coragem de fazer isso com meus amigos? BOSQUE!

A criatura envolve Kaiza numa espécie de casulo, mas logo o inimigo mascarado se livra facilmente. Levanta as mãos e começa a juntar uma grande quantidade de energia negra. Sakura observa seus dois guardiões sem condições de se levantar e pensa que aquele será mesmo o seu fim. Deixa a carta escudo protegendo seus guardiões e invoca a alada. Se algo fosse lhe acontecer, que fosse em um local afastado de seus guardiões. Kaiza lança a energia negra acumulada contra Sakura a atingindo na asa. Mesmo debilitada ela voa rapidamente para um lugar afastado e avista o bosque de Tomoeda, pensou que ali teria mais chances de se defender, poderia ganhar algum tempo se escondendo entre as árvores. Ela escolhe um ponto menos iluminado pela luz da Lua e se esconde atrás de uma árvore com um tronco grande e tenta camuflar sua presença mágica, não deixando de gemer de dor pelo ataque que havia recebido antes.

Kaiza (flutuando entre as árvores): É inútil! Até quando acha que pode se esconder de mim, garota!

_"O que eu faço agora? Minha magia não funciona contra ele!"_ – Sakura pensa quase em desespero.

Ela tenta espiar para ver onde está Kaiza, mas a escuridão era total e o silêncio que agora imperava a deixava mais nervosa. Começa a dar delicados passos para que ele não a ouvisse. Caminha mais um pouco e nada. Ele parecia ter desistido de atacá-la, talvez até tivesse ido embora. Sakura se encostou sentada em outra árvore e levou a mão até o tórax dolorido, ela nunca havia sentido uma dor tão forte. Pensou em Yue e Kerberus, eles deveriam estar tão debilitados quanto ela e, apesar de sentir que já não tinha mais forças, levantou-se e começou ir ao encontro deles. De repente sente duas mãos pegando-a pelo pescoço e começando a apertar violentamente.

Kaiza: Nunca pensei que iria ser tão fácil, você não passa de uma garota fraca! (disse apertando com mais força o pescoço de Sakura)

_"Fraca! Fraca! Estou cansada de ser fraca e chorona!"_ – Essas palavras ecoavam na cabeça de Sakura repetidamente.

Sakura furiosa junta forças e desfere uma joelhada no alto do estômago de Kaiza, que larga finalmente seu pescoço. Ela cai levando as mãos ao pescoço enquanto tenta retomar a respiração.

Sakura (invocando outra carta): Entregue-me seus poderes para que eu tenha condições de me levantar novamente: PODER!

Nesse momento sente que tem capacidade de se pôr novamente em pé. Kaiza, que já estava recuperado do golpe surpresa, estava mais furioso.

Kaiza (empunhado a espada novamente): Por que não desiste logo? Você não tem chances contra mim, e sabe disso. Vou destruir você de uma vez! (já partindo contra Sakura)

Sakura invoca novamente a espada a tempo de se defender, mas apesar de usar o poder da carta ela se defende com muitas dificuldades. Ele a encurrala contra uma árvore e as espadas se forçam num duelo de resistência. Kaiza além de mais forte também era um covarde e com a outra mão dá um golpe no rosto de Sakura, que voa longe caindo no chão. Ele se aproxima apontando a ponta da espada para o pescoço de Sakura. Ela percebe que sua espada estava caída muito distante e que não teria forças para pegá-la novamente. Sentia-se impotente.

Kaiza: Esse é o fim da estrela do equilíbrio! (desferindo o golpe final)

Nesse momento Sakura fechou os olhos esperando o inevitável. Cansada e ferida, pensou em como sua vida seria tirada por um motivo que ela nem conhecia. Como não sentiu o golpe final abriu os olhos para ver o que acontecia. Para seu espanto, lá estava parado à sua frente outro rapaz munido com uma espada com um luxuoso cabo preto e dourado. Ele havia a defendido do golpe que a teria matado. Ele estava de costas para ela e assim ela não podia ver direito quem era devido à escuridão. Mas a Lua brilhava intensamente naquela noite e logo Sakura adaptava a visão podendo ver um jovem rapaz vestido elegantemente, talvez da mesma idade que ela, lutando agora contra Kaiza. Seu defensor acumulava uma energia vermelha em uma das mãos e lançava contra Kaiza, que se desviava com dificuldades. Agora sim ela podia sentir a presença mágica daquele rapaz. Era uma presença um pouco diferente da habitual. Sim, ela o conhecia e abriu um sorriso por sentir-se segura antes da força abandonar seu corpo e ela desmaiasse de vez.

Kaiza (cansado e ofegante): Droga! Eu não sei quem é você, mas não vai impedir que eu acabe com essa garota!

Rapaz (nervoso): Você não passa de um covarde que ainda esconde o rosto! Machucar a Sakura é algo que não irei aceitar ou perdoar! (lançando mais raios contra o mascarado)

Kaiza (desviando com dificuldade): Eu voltarei e acabarei com os dois! (desaparecendo finalmente)

Rapaz (preocupado): Sakura, acorde, por favor! (ajoelhando e pegando-a nos braços delicadamente)

Sakura (abrindo os olhos com dificuldade): É você mesmo? Ou será que é um sonho? (perdendo os sentidos de vez)

Rapaz (sorrindo aliviado): Sim, estou aqui! Não se preocupe, vou cuidar de você! (fitando o rosto da bela jovem debilitada) Tudo agora vai ficar bem, descanse. (saindo do bosque seguindo em direção ao local onde sentia a presença mágica dos guardiões)

* * *

_Era tudo tão claro e silencioso. Para onde olhasse só havia luz, mas era uma luz agradável aos olhos. Era um lugar cheio de magia e paz. Não sentia medo apesar de estar só. Mas onde estava? Quem a teria levado até ali? _

_Sakura: Onde estou?_

_Voz feminina: Está na hora, Sakura! (falava num sussurro)_

_Sakura: Quem é você? Onde você está?_

_Voz: Deve trazer o equilíbrio Sakura, antes que seja tarde demais._

_Sakura: Eu não sei do que está falando. Por que você não aparece?_

_Voz: Sei que é capaz de trazer o equilíbrio. Por isso você foi escolhida._

_Sakura olhava para todos os lados, mas nada se via além daquela luz. Estaria ela sonhando?_

_Voz: Não tenho muito tempo, Sakura! Minha energia está terminando. Lembre-se de que você tem o poder necessário para trazer o equilíbrio. Você é capaz!_

_Sakura: Explique-me, que equilíbrio é esse? Quem é você? Por que eu fui a escolhida?_

_Voz (sumindo): Você é capaz..._

* * *

Sakura sentia que acordava de um sonho, abriu os olhos e sentiu o corpo todo doer. A paz que sentia no ambiente iluminado dava lugar para um escuro e sua cabeça era toda confusão.

Sakura (com a voz fraca): Onde estou?

Sakura estava deitada em uma confortável cama, mas sabia que não era a sua.

Sakura (lembrando nervosa): Yue! Kero! (sentando na cama repentinamente)

Voz masculina: Calma, eles estão bem! Já cuidei deles e eles estão descansando no quarto ao lado! (disse ligando o abajur revelando-se) Que bom que acordou , Sakura!

Sakura (sorrindo emocionada): Não foi um sonho! É você mesmo!

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Ruby:** Não me matem por terminar o capitulo aqui! É que baixou a Sherazade em mim como em "As mil e uma noites", que é um dos livros que acabei de ler. Então façam de conta que vocês são o sultão e não cortem minha cabeça senão... nunca saberão o que irá acontecer depois. Desculpem-me, mas é só esperar mais um pouquinho para desvendar o mistério. Ou será que já desvendaram...? Comecem as apostas...  
Nesse capítulo ficou mais claro o porquê da Sakura ter mudado tanto seu estilo de vida, e as conseqüências de seu exagero. Em capítulos anteriores já havia ficado evidente a preocupação de Fujitaka, Touya, Tomoyo e Chiharu sobre os excessos da moça. E a Tomoyo hein? Será que nunca terá um amor correspondido? Que passado é esse que Hiro está preso? Será que ele aprontou alguma? Quando vão rolar beijos nessa fic? Esse Kaiza é mesmo um cretino! Quanta ação que ele proporcionou nesse capitulo! Ainda bem que apareceu alguém para ajudar a Sakura senão... seria minha primeira personagem a ir para o além. Quem será o salvador misterioso? Acho que nem preciso dizer né?

_**Se alguém ainda tiver dúvidas é só conferir em: "Na Magia e no Amor"**_

Críticas? Elogios? Sugestões? Sejam bonzinhos, por favor!

_PS de inutilidade pra quem ainda não sabia:_ no Japão tem aula também aos sábados! Esse é o porquê da turma ir ao coquetel no sábado depois da aula...

**_Agradecimentos:_**

**_Cris-chan querida:_ **sem você eu estaria perdida! Eu ainda dou uma lida final antes de te mandar o texto, mas só você pra enxergar as atrocidades ao português que eu cometo! Muito obrigada!  
Agradeço a todos que leram e me deixaram seu comentário carinhoso. Nessa semana tentarei deixar um recadinho para todos no blog da fic (o tempo é curto, mas darei um jeito).

* * *

_Papo Furado (imitando o Watsuki autor de RK):_

Eu tive algumas dificuldades pra imaginar e descrever o Kaiza! Então como eu curto muito o anime Naruto, eu tirei por cima a aparência dele de lá e o nome também! Mas só o detalhe da máscara e do nome, pois o resto eu que montei. Em relação à espada... isso me deu mais trabalho ainda! Eu havia pensado em fazer a espada dele de luz vermelha, mas logo pensariam que era imitação de Star Wars (que eu adoro por sinal). Então pensei numa espada com uma lâmina longa e um cabo requintado cravejado com pedras preciosas! Estilo GMH, como a espada do Lantis. Foi essa minha escolha, pois tem mais cara de Clamp! Aí fica por conta da imaginação de cada um!  
A espada do personagem da cena final também. Eu a imaginei mais com cara de adulto, afinal todos já estão bem crescidinhos e tem direito de mudarem seus estilos!

Kissus  
Sayonara...

Ruby

* * *

**Atualização em 05/04/2005: Bem... quem está lendo pela segunda vez já sabe que quem aparece ali no final é o... se acha que eu vou falar mesmo? Tem gente que tá lendo pela primeira vez. Hehehehe, mas logo no início do próximo capítulo ele vai aparecer, só sei que é um personagem maravilhoso e que particularmente é bastante prazeroso trabalhar. Agora que estou de férias (Aleluia) estou tendo mais tempo para me dedicar aos meus projetos, adiantei bastante um trabalho que tem o nome temporário de: "As cores do inverno"... acredito que logo estarei postando ele no site. Só pra adiantar, é UA e tem muitas coisas bem diferentes do convencional de SCC.**  
**Kissus.**  
**PS: Pra quem andou reclamando dos capítulos curtos... no próximo já aumentará... aguardem.**

* * *

**Atualização em janeiro 2012:** _Obrigada por acompanharem e comentarem. Encontrei recentemente as cenas escritas a mão, e fiquei impressionada de como os capítulos finais ficariam pobres sem esse manuscrito. Eu já havia esquecido muitas coisas, mas agora vou consertar. Então, aguardem e a partir do capítulo 24 cenas finais, inéditas!_

**_Kissus_**

**_Comentem!_**


	6. Cap 6 Retorno a Tomoeda!

**_Gomen ne, demorei pra atualizar, pois estava viajando...  
_****_Agradeço a todos que comentaram e acrescentaram essa e outras fanfics que escrevi como favoritos!  
_****_Fico feliz que estejam gostando, mas comentem para eu entender o que foi que agradou!  
_****_Kissus_**

* * *

_**Na Magia e no Amor**_

_Por RubbyMoon_

_**Capítulo 6 – Retorno a Tomoeda!**_

* * *

_No capítulo anterior..._

_Sakura abriu os olhos e sentiu o corpo todo doer. Estava deitada em uma confortável cama, mas não era a sua. _

_Sakura (lembrando nervosa): Yue! Kero! (sentando na cama)_

_Voz: Calma, eles estão bem! Já cuidei deles e eles estão descansando no quarto ao lado! (disse ligando o abajur) Que bom que acordou, Sakura!_

_Sakura (sorrindo emocionada): Não foi um sonho! É você mesmo!  
_

* * *

Voz: Sim, estou aqui, Sakura! Em carne e osso! Você continua com um lindo sorriso e vejo que deixou os cabelos crescerem. Está fabulosa!

Sakura: Eriol! Que bom que está aqui! Quando chegou a Tomoeda? (recebendo um carinhoso abraço)

Eriol: Cheguei hoje. Só tive tempo de me ajeitar em casa e de evitar uma tragédia! – referindo-se a Sakura – Meu Deus, Sakura! Você se sente melhor?

Sakura: Sim! Você salvou minha vida. Não sei como posso te agradecer!

Eriol: Agradeça-me não dando mais sustos desse tipo. Está na hora de você libertar seus verdadeiros poderes e cumprir sua missão!

Sakura (desnorteada): Eu não entendo... que missão? Quais poderes novos eu tenho? E quem é esse Kaiza?

Eriol: Eu não sei quem ele é. Também não sei que missão é essa, a resposta deve estar dentro de você, Sakura. Precisa descobrir e voltei para te ajudar. Mas não imaginei que não tivesse desenvolvido sua magia. Por acaso não leu os livros que te enviei nesses anos?

Sakura (agora com olhos marejados): Eu só queria ter uma vida normal! Não é justo isso que está acontecendo comigo!

Eriol (sentindo tristeza pela amiga): Eu sei que está sofrendo e sei que não é justo! Eu também não queria ser a reencarnação de Clow, mas tudo tem um sentido. Já aprendemos que nada é por acaso e que existe um destino a se cumprir.

Sakura (com ressentimento): Destino... imaginei um destino diferente para mim... mas ele não se cumpriu!

Eriol: Eu não tenho total capacidade de prever o futuro como o antigo mago Clow tinha, mas sei que nesse momento devemos tentar dar um jeito nessa situação ou algo muito ruim irá acontecer. Passei todo esse tempo desenvolvendo minha magia e outras habilidades, pois sabia que ia chegar a hora de usá-los. E pelo visto já começaram os estranhos acontecimentos que previ. Você também precisa se preparar, Sakura.

Sakura (tentando evitar a conversa): Preciso ir embora. Meu pai acha que estou no coquetel ainda, mas não posso chegar tão tarde. (observando em um relógio que eram uma e meia da madrugada)

Eriol: Eu te acompanho! Deixe Kero e Yue descansando. Eles estão com Nakuru e Spinel.

* * *

_Na manhã seguinte..._

Era domingo e já passavam das nove horas da manhã. Sakura não queria levantar da cama, causando curiosidade e preocupação em seu pai. Ela ficou a noite inteira pensando confusa nos estranhos fatos que havia passado na noite anterior. O que Eriol queria dizer? Ela precisava desenvolver seus verdadeiros poderes? E que verdade estaria dentro dela? Virava de um lado para o outro na cama se remoendo com seus pensamentos. Ela poderia ter morrido de novo e Kero e Yue também. Ficava mais agoniada de lembrar o sofrimento que seus amigos passaram. Por que sua magia não funcionara contra Kaiza se ela era a mais forte feiticeira do mundo? Ouviu alguém batendo de leve na porta e em seguida abrir.

Fujitaka: Ah! Vejo que já está acordada! Eu estranhei que você não descia e pensei que ainda estaria dormindo. Que milagre é esse? Será que você realmente decidiu relaxar mais?

Sakura (sentando na cama): Bom dia, papai! Hoje resolvi dormir um pouquinho mais! (cruzou os dedos atrás das costas por estar mentindo)

Fujitaka: Está um lindo dia! Por que não vai dar um passeio?

Sakura: Acho melhor não! É que eu tenho que estudar um pouco. Mas daqui a pouco vou descer para tomar um leitinho! Papai, e o Touya? O time dele ganhou a partida de ontem?

Fujitaka (sorrindo satisfeito): Sim! Com o Touya sendo o cestinha como sempre, dos 79 pontos 32 foram marcados por ele.

Sakura (sorrindo com ânimo): Que bom! Quando ele voltar perguntarei todos os detalhes!

Fujitaka: E o coquetel? Você se divertiu?

Sakura (cruzando os dedos novamente): Claro! É uma loja muito bonita e agradável! Acho que é de decoração!

Fujitaka: Que bom, querida! Vejo que está gostando muito daquele rapaz, o Ryen. Ele parece ser um bom rapaz.

Sakura: É sim. Mas lembre-se, papai, que o senhor disse que, se eu desse um jeito em minha vida, o senhor também daria um jeito na sua.

Fujitaka (fugindo do quarto): Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu vou tentar...

Sakura olhou ao redor e reparou como tudo estava quieto sem o Kero jogando videogame ou falando sem parar. Levantou-se e abriu o armário. Viu no fundo a caixa com os objetos que a faziam lembrar de Syaoran. Ao lado da caixa tinha uma pilha de livros empoeirados. Eram os livros que Eriol havia mandado para ela sobre magia. Pegou o que estava por cima e começou a ler ali mesma de joelhos no chão. Era muito chato e complicado de entender, então desistiu de ler guardando novamente no mesmo lugar. Andava pelo quarto pensando no que fazer. Não queria estudar. Olhou pela janela e viu que realmente estava um lindo dia. Vestiu um vestido de passeio e colocou um chapéu para proteger o rosto do sol. Estava resolvido: iria dar uma volta.

Saiu de casa e sentiu a leve brisa fazer seus cabelos longos voarem. Que sensação maravilhosa era aquela. Fechou os olhos curtindo aquele momento. Caminhou mais um pouco e chegou à beira do lago do parque do Rei Pinguim. Sentou na grama verde aparada e ficou curtindo a calmaria do lugar.

Olhava para as pessoas que passeavam por ali. Pais e filhos brincavam de bola, de escorregador e balanço. Todos sorriam alegremente. Não havia preocupações. Em banquinhos do parque havia inúmeros casaizinhos de namorados. Todos de mãos dadas e apaixonados. Sakura sentiu uma pequena dor surgir no peito. Sentia-se tão solitária. Ela queria tanto fazer parte daquele grupinho de apaixonados. Queria alguém só para ela. Queria se sentir amada e protegida. Nunca havia sentido tanta necessidade desse sentimento como naquele momento. Fechou os olhos e pensou em Syaoran. Por que ele não voltava? Onde estaria? Uma lágrima escorreu na face triste. Ela enxugou e disse a si mesma que não choraria mais por Syaoran.

Voz: Que sorte te encontrar, Sakura!

Sakura (feliz com a surpresa): Ryen! Que legal você aparecer! Sente aqui um pouco comigo!

Ryen (sentando ao lado dela): Parecia tão distraída! Está melhor de ontem? Fiquei preocupado!

Sakura: Estou ótima! Acho que era cansaço mesmo!

Ryen: Fico feliz! Não gostaria que você estivesse doente! (olhando nos olhos de Sakura)

_"Esses olhos... são tão gentis... parecem com os de..."_ – pensa Sakura.

Ryen: O que foi? Parece distraída!

Sakura: Não! É que me lembrei de alguém!

Ryen: Seu namorado?

Sakura (suspirando): Eu não tenho namorado!

Ryen (um pouco tímido): Mas como é possível? Você é tão linda e simpática... aposto que tem vários caras apaixonados por você.

Sakura: Sou eu que não me interesso por nenhum!

Ryen: Mas você gosta de alguém? (olhando diretamente nos olhos dela)

Sakura (abaixando a cabeça tristemente e demorando um pouco para responder): Já gostei há muito tempo, mas agora ele faz parte do meu passado.

Ryen: Não se preocupe! Eu sei que encontrará a pessoa que você mais gosta e ele também amará você do mesmo jeito.

Essas palavras ecoaram nos pensamentos de Sakura. Eram as mesmas palavras que Yukito havia lhe dito anos atrás e que Syaoran confirmou ali mesmo no parque do Rei Pinguim. Como Ryen era especial. Até ele aparecer, ela não havia sentido mais aquela sensação de segurança. Aquele rapaz conseguia realmente de alguma forma mexer com ela, que agora numa atitude impensada encostava a cabeça no ombro do rapaz e sentia toda paz do mundo. Ryen sentiu o coração disparar com a atitude, ele não ousou tomar nenhuma liberdade, mas agora era ela que se aproximava. Controlou-se para não agarrá-la, pois essa não era sua natureza, mas vontade não faltava.

Sakura (animada): Ryen, você não gostaria de passear comigo? Você não conhece Tomoeda ainda, não é mesmo?

Ryen (feliz pelo convite): Seria maravilhoso!

Os dois seguiam um ao lado do outro enquanto Sakura servia de guia turística para o belo rapaz. Ele pensou que aquele passeio poderia durar para sempre e sorria ao ver o jeito divertido de Sakura falar das coisas, equilibrando-se no pequeno muro, correndo para fazer carinho nos cachorrinhos que passeavam com seus donos, pulando como uma criança. Sim, ela parecia uma grande criança feliz. Ele estava cada vez mais apaixonado e um dia... diria a ela.

* * *

_Na casa de Eriol..._

Yue: ... e foi tudo isso que aconteceu nesses dias. Agora não podemos defender nossa mestra por causa dessa magia que o Kaiza lançou em nós. (ele terminava de contar a Eriol o que aconteceu antes de sua chegada a Tomoeda)

Eriol: Entendo... mas não se preocupem, acho que podemos anular essa magia.

Kero: Eu não entendo... como que alguém, além de Sakura, consegue usar magia contra nós?

Eriol: Eu senti uma alteração no poder mágico que habita nesse mundo. Pelo que vocês me relataram, Sakura abandonou a magia durante esses últimos anos... Sinto que essa alteração e o fato de Sakura não procurar controlar sua nova magia que emana da estrela, estão ligados de alguma forma. E essa tal de profecia...

Yue: Pesquisamos várias profecias, mas não encontramos nada que chamasse nossa atenção para explicar o que está acontecendo.

Eriol: Foi por isso que eu senti que era hora de voltar, eu e a senhorita Mizuki percebemos que algo muito grande estava para acontecer e que Tomoeda seria novamente o palco dos acontecimentos. Mesmo assim quase que não cheguei a tempo... (apertava a mão fechada com força). Sakura poderia ter morrido se eu... (não conseguindo terminar de falar)

Kero: Sabemos o que está sentindo. Nós também não conseguimos evitar que Sakura sofresse os ataques de Kaiza.

Yue (lembrando): Mas algo me chamou a atenção outro dia. Sakura havia recebido por todo corpo ataques de Kaiza. Algum tempo depois uma aura diferente da normal de Sakura a envolveu. Segundos depois ela já não apresentava dor ou um ferimento sequer. Mesmo assim ela não notou que havia aquele poder nela.

Eriol: Então ela deve estar inconscientemente liberando novos poderes e pelo que você acabou de dizer ela pode se recuperar de ferimentos através da magia. Tenho certeza que nesse momento ela nem deve mais sentir o ataque que sofreu ontem. Isso é muito interessante. Geralmente magos que apresentam esse tipo de poder podem viver por muitos anos, até séculos.

Kero: Mas o que faremos se Sakura não quiser desenvolver seus poderes? Quando ela era apenas uma _Card Captor_ o perigo era brincadeira perto desse inimigo.

Eriol: Não se preocupem com a magia lançada em vocês, eu vou tentar dar um jeito nisso. Prometo que enquanto isso irei proteger a Sakura. Vou tentar conversar com ela e descobriremos o que está acontecendo.

Yue (quebrando toda sua frieza característica): Temos que dar um jeito logo nisso! Minha mestra não merece mais um novo sofrimento... (pausando por um momento) Você chegou somente ontem não viu o que Sakura passou durante esses anos desde que o seu descendente partiu. (referindo-se a Syaoran)

Eriol se acomodou melhor na poltrona, pois sabia que agora ouviria uma longa estória. Yue e Kero começaram a narrar todas as mudanças de sua dona, deixando Eriol cada vez mais sensibilizado e preocupado. Depois da transformação das cartas, mesmo não havendo previsto, sabia que os dois corações estariam sempre juntos. Uma preocupação bateu ao pensar por onde estaria Syaoran...

Eriol: Três anos? Pobre Sakura... O que será que aconteceu com Syaoran?

* * *

Sakura continuava a mostrar a cidade a Ryen. Contava suas lembranças sobre cada lugar. Ryen se divertia e estava tão feliz de tê-la ao seu lado. Algo instintivamente lhe dizia que era para estar perto dela.

Ryen: Eu gostaria de agradecer sua gentileza de me mostrar a cidade! Gostaria de almoçar comigo? Já está na hora do almoço e você poderia escolher um lugar.

Sakura reparou que realmente estava com fome e estar ao lado de Ryen fazia com que esquecesse todos os problemas.

Sakura: Eu adoraria! Tem um lugarzinho aqui perto que é muito agradável. (já caminhando em direção)

Depois do almoço, Sakura queria saber um pouco mais da vida de Ryen. Ela já sabia que ele era chinês e que veio a Tomoeda para acompanhar o pai, que de uma hora para outra decidiu que abriria ali uma loja. Sabia que ele aprendera a falar japonês, inglês e francês, era um ótimo esportista e que também tinha perdido a mãe muito cedo. Agora acabava de descobrir que ele desde menino havia sido iniciado nas artes da espada.

_"Outro guerreiro em minha vida"_ – pensou Sakura com ironia.

A tarde já havia avançado e Sakura, cansada por causa da noite anterior e mal dormida, resolveu voltar para casa. Ryen insistiu em acompanhá-la.

Sakura: Obrigada por me acompanhar. Então até amanhã. (Parada na porta)

Ryen: Até amanhã! Obrigado por me mostrar a cidade! Sabe, Sakura... no dia que cheguei a Tomoeda eu vi um lugar divertido e se você não tiver nada pra fazer qualquer dia desses... gostaria de ir comigo?

Sakura (curiosa): Que lugar?

Ryen: É uma surpresa!

Sakura: Tudo bem, eu irei com você. Podíamos chamar a Tomoyo, o Hiro, o Eriol e...

Ryen: Eriol?

Sakura: Você ainda não o conhece! Ele é um grande amigo que acabou de chegar da Inglaterra, aposto que amanhã ele vai estar matriculado no nosso colégio.

Ryen não esperava ter que levar mais ninguém no passeio surpresa, mas concordou. Kero observava da janela enquanto Sakura se despedia de Ryen. Estava bastante curioso porque era um rapaz que nunca havia visto antes. Enquanto eles se despediam algo chamou a atenção de Kero. Os olhos do rapaz piscaram e por um momento eles ficaram com um brilho vermelho. Kero esfregou os olhos pensando que estariam enganados. Observou novamente e os olhos do rapaz estavam castanhos e, como não sentia nenhuma presença mágica, deduziu que se enganara.

* * *

No fim da tarde, Tomoyo estava sentada sozinha na varanda de uma cafeteria. Era um de seus lugares favoritos na pequena Tomoeda. Era seu refúgio, sempre ia até lá para pensar e ler um pouco. Ela já havia saboreado um _capuccino_ e agora tentava folhear uma revista de moda, mas não conseguia parar de pensar no "quase" beijo de Hiro. Qual seria o segredo que o impedia de beijá-la? Pensava que nunca teria uma paixão correspondida! Esse último pensamento fez com que toda a dor da frustração sentida viesse à tona e sentiu os olhos ficarem pesados com as lágrimas que segurava.

_"Eu não posso, Tomoyo. Eu não posso!"_ – Hiro dissera na noite anterior. Ela não entedia por que ele não podia amá-la!

Voz: Continua linda como sempre, mas com um rosto muito triste, Tomoyo! Lindas garotas devem sempre sorrir!

Tomoyo (espantada): Eriol? É você mesmo?

Eriol (estendendo um lenço): Sim, sou eu! Mas não chore, por favor! (pedindo docemente)

Tomoyo estava feliz em rever o amigo, mas a dor ainda era tanta que não pôde evitar o choro. Ele se aproximou, envolvendo-a carinhosamente em um abraço, tentando consolá-la. Aguardou silenciosamente a amiga de infância se acalmar, mas de alguma forma já imaginava que poderia ser por ter brigado com um possível namorado. Ela acalmava-se gradualmente e os soluços iam cessando, começou a sentir que era uma boba por ter chorado assim na mesma hora que revia o querido amigo, mas como confiava muito nele não aguentou.

Tomoyo (afastando-se e fitando-o): Nem acredito que está aqui... quanto tempo faz? Quatro anos?

Eriol: Sim, agora vim pra ficar mais tempo.

Tomoyo começou a reparar na aparência de Eriol. Ele tinha a aparência de um adolescente comum, mas tinha o requinte e sofisticação de um cavalheiro. Ele tinha deixado os lisos cabelos crescerem um pouco e mantinha-os presos num rabo de cavalo, a franja despontada dava um acabamento charmoso à face do rapaz. Ainda usava óculos, mas eles eram menores que os de antigamente e deixava em evidência seus olhos num tom de azul único, ela nunca havia visto olhos como aqueles. Tinha um sorriso maroto que lhe dava um ar de brincalhão. Ele tinha a pele pálida típica do clima frio da Inglaterra. Continuava magro, porém bem mais forte, observando que ele devia ter feito algum tipo de atividade para ficar mais forte. Logo pensou que se ele estava ali em Tomoeda era porque tinha algo ruim acontecendo com Sakura.

Tomoyo (preocupada): Sakura! Ela está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Eriol: Calma! Ela está bem! Agora me conte o que aconteceu para deixá-la triste desse modo? Brigou com o namorado?

Tomoyo sentiu os olhos novamente pesados pelas lágrimas e secou com o lenço que Eriol havia lhe oferecido. Eriol pôde ter certeza que acertou o palpite.

Eriol (sorrindo irônico): Então somos dois com o mesmo problema...

* * *

_Flash back do Eriol – Londres, três dias atrás… _

_Eriol (irritado): Você me deixa tremendamente aborrecido quando começa com suas meias palavras, diga-me de uma vez o que viu..._

_Eriol olhava aborrecido para a mulher mais velha em sua frente. Era Kaho Mizuki, sua grande amiga que havia ajudado-o durante a tarefa que sua antiga encarnação havia lhe deixado como herança. Ela era mais que isso, era sua cúmplice em tudo. Desde que se conheceram na Inglaterra ele havia previsto que teria um futuro com ela, só não sabia qual seria esse futuro. Seu carinho e admiração pela mulher madura cresciam cada vez mais e ele sabia que o sentimento era mútuo. Ele ainda era apenas um adolescente, mal tinha barba na pálida face, então pacientemente esperava o momento certo para declarar seu afeto._

_Eriol: Estou esperando que tenha a delicadeza de me dizer claramente as coisas, Kaho... (tentando parecer sério)_

_Kaho: Eriol querido, isso não importa diante das coisas que estão acontecendo em Tomoeda. Deve ir ajudar Sakura imediatamente ou temo que o pior possa acontecer._

_Eriol: Então venha comigo e tenho certeza que juntos seremos de melhor serventia a jovem Sakura..._

_Kaho: Você tem que compreender que nesse momento também estarão iniciando grandes mudanças em nossas vidas, é o destino e ninguém pode fugir dele..._

_Eriol: Novamente meias palavras... por que não me diz de uma vez que é o "nosso" destino que está em jogo?_

_Kaho: Você é muito sábio, mas quando se trata de sentimentos ainda é um rapazinho... (com carinha de sapeca)_

_Eriol: Está debochando de mim de novo... eu, eu te...(corando por tentar se declarar)_

_Kaho (cortando antes que ele concluísse): Você acha que sente isso por mim, mas não conhece esse sentimento... quando encontrar a garota que ama de verdade entenderá imediatamente. (dando um beijo no rosto do jovem rapaz). Agora vá para Tomoeda que a Sakura precisa muito de você. Adeus! (retirando-se da biblioteca da casa de Eriol)_

_Eriol (engolindo seco): Adeus!_

_Fim do flash back._

* * *

Tomoyo: As coisas não andam bem entre você e a senhorita Mizuki?

Eriol (espantado): Tomoyo... como sabe que... (se entregando)

Tomoyo (sorrindo): Aquele dia... em que deu a festa antes de partir de Tomoeda eu descobri. Você olhava tão gentilmente para ela e era óbvio...

Eriol: Você sempre foi sensível para perceber detalhes... é uma garota muito especial, Tomoyo! Eu e Kaho não temos mais nada, na verdade nunca tivemos.

Tomoyo: Realmente é o mesmo caso que o meu. Eu também nunca tive nada com... na verdade, nunca tive nada com ninguém.

Os dois não aguentaram diante da estranha situação, olhando um para o outro não puderam deixar de rir de suas patéticas vidas sentimentais. Os dois estavam na mesma situação e abrir o coração era muito bom para ambos.

* * *

_Enquanto isso em um lugar remoto... Monte Kuan, 22:00 hs..._

O velho senhor está sentado no alto de uma montanha rochosa observando novamente as estrelas. Era um belo espetáculo aquele céu negro estrelado. O monte Kuan era o melhor lugar do mundo para poder realizar suas previsões astrais. Ele era um grande sábio astrólogo e também um grande guerreiro, talvez um dos melhores que já haviam existido. Começou a dizer algumas palavras no idioma de um antigo dialeto e segundos depois as estrelas começaram a brilhar, como se estivessem conversando com o velho. Depois de analisar o céu, levantou-se com um semblante muito preocupado e, após pensar mais um pouco, suas feições passaram a ficar esperançosas. Seu olhar começou a procurar por alguém e avistou ali distante, perto do forte Kuan, um jovem rapaz que realizava algumas magias com o vento. Caminhou até o rapaz lentamente.

Rapaz (notando a aproximação): Alguma mudança na estrela?

Velho: Sim!

O rapaz ao ouvir a resposta afirmativa do velho, não pôde deixar de fazer uma cara de espanto. Havia muito tempo que queria ouvir aquela resposta. Passou a mão nos cabelos, ainda não acreditando, e fitou mais intensamente o céu.

Rapaz (dizendo satisfeito com um imenso sorriso): Finalmente!

Velho: Teve mais algum sonho, jovem Syaoran?

Syaoran (fechando agora a cara e ficando bastante sério): Sim! Ela está precisando de mim, eu sinto! Está em perigo.

Velho: Mas ainda não está preparado, meu jovem!

Syaoran (exaltado): Mas quando estarei! Já se passaram tantos anos e fiz tudo que eu podia. Eu me fortaleci, dominei várias magias, aprendi toda a sabedoria oculta que os senhores me passaram! Eu preciso voltar para ela.

Velho: Sim, jovem! Tu és o guerreiro mais poderoso que já conheci e a quem tive a honra de passar meus ensinamentos! Mas essa força apenas vem do que aprendeste até agora! A força que te faltas vem daqui de dentro! - o velho coloca a mão no peito de Syaoran - Talvez realmente devas partir. Essa noite as estrelas se posicionaram. É sinal que já é tempo da profecia começar a se realizar. Você e a jovem devem manter o equilíbrio entre as forças do bem e as do mal. Mas se não descobrir sua força interior, irá fracassar e colocará não só a jovem como todo esse mundo em perigo. Meu conselho é que fique mais um tempo e se concentre em despertar o seu verdadeiro poder.

Syaoran (apertando os dentes): Essa profecia... Eu não posso esperar mais, sinto que eu falhei em protegê-la. E não foi só uma vez. (com olhos enfurecidos)

Velho: Tudo se revelará ao seu tempo e tenho esperança que você conseguirá proteger a jovem.

Syaoran: Com minha vida se necessário!

Velho (exaltado): NÃO! Não deves morrer, meu jovem! Haja o que houver proteja sua vida também, entendeu?

Syaoran (espantado): Sinto que você sabe mais do que me diz, velho sábio! Por que não me diz o que viu nas estrelas?

Velho: Deverás descobrir sozinho, jovem. Por favor, fique mais um tempo! O que está para acontecer trará uma grande mudança a sua vida e a esse mundo. Duas semanas, jovem Syaoran, será o suficiente para completar seu treinamento, mesmo que ainda faltem alguns poderes, sei que eles aparecerão. Tenho certeza que a jovem Sakura está protegida no momento por alguém muito poderoso. Além disso, o espírito do lobo a protegerá.

Syaoran: Está bem, mas se eu sentir que ela está em perigo... eu não esperarei mais. (retirando-se para o seu aposento)

_"Sakura, meu amor, tenho certeza que ficará orgulhosa de mim, eu me tornei um guerreiro digno de você agora. Não se preocupe, estou voltando para você, minha estrela!"_ - pensou serenamente Syaoran, antes de adormecer.

* * *

Sakura acordou tão disposta, parecia que ter conversado com Ryen tinha a deixado renovada. Sim, ela havia se esquecido dos problemas o dia inteiro e estava grata por isso. Colocou uma calça de lycra e uma camiseta e prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo. Estava tão feliz que chegava a cantarolar baixinho, mas acabou acordando Kero.

Kero: Sakura, está muito animada hoje! Já vai sair para correr? Espero que Touya vá com você.

Sakura (girando segurando o amigo pelas patinhas): Bom dia, poderoso Kerberus! Sim, estou saindo para mais uma corrida e hoje vou ganhar do Touya com certeza.

Kero: Está agindo como se estivesse apaixonada...

Sakura ficou paralisada pela suposição de Kero. Será que ela estaria gostando de Ryen? Não podia negar que estar com ele era muito bom, mas daí a estar apaixonada... Não poderia ser.

Sakura: Você parece bobo, Kero! Tchauzinho, daqui a pouco eu volto... (saindo do quarto)

Kero (sozinho): Que bom que está com ânimo. Espero que continue assim.

* * *

_Mais tarde no colégio..._

O velho professor Kawara apresentava o novo aluno para a turma. Eriol notou que seu antigo lugar atrás de Tomoyo estava ocupado por um jovem que parecia bastante interessado em Sakura. Então se sentou no lugar que ficava atrás do antigo colega de primário: Yamazaki. Todos os colegas que o conheciam, assim como os novos, desejavam boas-vindas., Sakura e Tomoyo eram as que estavam mais felizes pela presença do amigo. Na hora do intervalo, Eriol gostaria de poder conversar com Sakura, mas o aluno que ele não conhecia chegara à sua frente, levando-a para dar um passeio embaixo das floridas cerejeiras do colégio. Era o mesmo aluno que sentava atrás de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo (imaginando a curiosidade de Eriol começou a explicar): Aquele é o Ryen. Ele é chinês e chegou faz alguns dias a Tomoeda. É parceiro de equipe de Sakura na ginástica e ele é realmente muito bom. Parece que ele e a Sakura se tornaram ótimos amigos.

Eriol (preocupado): Tomoyo... precisamos dar um jeito de Sakura deixar o medo de magia de lado. Ela precisa despertar seus poderes.

Tomoyo: Medo? Você acha que ela tem medo de usar magia?

Eriol: Não exatamente medo de usar, mas medo de se decepcionar de novo por causa dela.

Tomoyo: Eu ainda não entendo. Quando ela se decepcionou por causa da magia? Será que foi quando...

Eriol: Pelo que Yue e Kero me contaram, foi quando Syaoran partiu. Parece que Sakura entendeu que, por ela ser a feiticeira mais poderosa, Syaoran partiu sentindo-se rebaixado por ser extremamente orgulhoso. Decidiu então não usar mais a magia para que ele voltasse e não se importasse mais com esse detalhe. Assim como a magia os uniu também...

Tomoyo: Os afastou! – ela completou – É verdade. Antes de Syaoran e Meiling partirem, ele realmente ficou estranho quando descobriram que Sakura era a mais poderosa feiticeira existente. Ficou cabisbaixo por um momento, mas depois voltou a ser muito amável e gentil com ela, por isso não imaginei que esse era o motivo pelo qual Sakura mudou tanto.

Eriol: Precisa me ajudar a convencê-la, Tomoyo. Você é a melhor amiga dela e sei que juntos conseguiremos fazê-la entender que nesse momento é muito importante ela despertar seu verdadeiro poder.

Tomoyo: Pode contar comigo. Ah! Eu preciso comprar uma nova filmadora para gravar a valente Sakura despertando seu verdadeiro poder. Que emoção!

Eriol (caindo duro pra atrás): Ai, Tomoyo! Você não muda.

* * *

_Depois da aula, no ginásio..._

Sakura: Que estranho! Hiroyuki não costuma faltar nos treinos. Será que ficou resfriado?

Ryen: Já que não teremos treino poderíamos dar uma volta. O que acha, Sakura?

Tomoyo (puxando Sakura pelo braço): Não, Sakura, você tem que ir comigo provar a roupa que estou fazendo para a sua apresentação no torneio. Vamos até minha casa. (não dando alternativa para Sakura)

Sakura (sem graça): Então até amanhã, Ryen. (saindo do ginásio com a amiga)

Sakura: Mas, Tomoyo, esse não é o caminho para sua casa. Onde estamos indo?

Tomoyo: Peço desculpas, Sakura! Eu menti ao dizer que íamos para minha casa, mas é que você agora não desgruda do Ryen e eu e o Eriol precisamos muito falar com você.

Sakura: Falar comigo o quê? (curiosa e desconfiada)

Tomoyo: Já vai descobrir.

As duas moças chegaram à bela e nova casa de Eriol, que mais lembrava um grande chalé inglês. Foram recebidas por Nakuru, que ficou o tempo todo pulando de alegria e repetindo como elas estavam lindas depois de tornarem-se moças e, como se não fosse o suficiente, as abraçava quase sufocando as convidadas.

Eriol: Chega, Nakuru. Quer assustar Sakura e Tomoyo? Por favor, sirva o chá que eu preparei com alguns doces, depois você mata a saudade delas, porque agora temos muito que conversar.

Nakuru: Eu já vou. Sakura, depois quero saber tudo sobre o Touya, tudinho.

Sakura já imaginava o tipo de conversa que teriam. O dia calmo que passara com Ryen era um tipo de despedida de sua vida normal, pois sabia que agora não poderia mais fechar os olhos para os acontecimentos. Ela já havia sofrido três tentativas de morte e colocara a vida de Tomoyo e seus guardiões em perigo. Ela no fundo queria dar um jeito nessa situação logo para que tudo voltasse ao normal. Mas não podia deixar de sentir certa tristeza por ter esse peso em suas costas. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que se Eriol a ajudasse conseguiria vencer mais essa batalha.

Eriol: Está preparada para despertar seu novo poder, Sakura?

Sakura: Mas o meu poder não é usado com a magia das cartas? Eu não entendo o que quer dizer.

Eriol: Sim, Sakura, mas no juízo final você criou um novo poder. Um poder que não é do Sol e nem da Lua, e sim da sua estrela. Com esse poder você criou sua primeira carta. Essa carta representava seu sentimento mais precioso e tinha o poder do amor. Quando você capturou a última carta Clow, que era extremamente poderosa, ela se fundiu com a sua carta com o poder do amor e surgiu a carta Esperança. Hoje você tem essa carta onde o amor e a esperança andam juntos, lado a lado.

Sakura: Mas por que eu fiquei tão poderosa quando criei essa carta?

Eriol: Porque o amor e a esperança são os sentimentos mais poderosos que existem e eles brilham muito forte em você. A sua estrela brilha intensamente refletindo nesse mundo o amor e a esperança que você possui e trará a ele um equilíbrio perfeito entre as forças do bem e do mal, mas só se você despertar o seu poder. Parece que existem magos como Kaiza com planos sombrios querendo te destruir para que você não traga esse equilíbrio a esse mundo, assim ficando mais fácil de conseguirem seus propósitos. Não sei ao certo a que profecia Kaiza se referia, mas sinto que só você pode descobrir.

Sakura: Como posso descobrir? Por que justo eu tinha que trazer esse equilíbrio? (inconformada)

Eriol se aproximou de Sakura e olhando para ela carinhosamente depositou as mãos em seus ombros, tentando transmitir apoio. Sentia o grande desconforto da amiga e ficava incomodado por vê-la tão pressionada. Sabia que não estava sendo fácil para Sakura tudo o que vinha acontecendo e seu peito doía só por lembrar tudo que ela já havia passado nas mãos de Kaiza. Não sabia explicar, mas estava com um mau pressentimento desde que chegara a Tomoeda. Mas ele estava ali para ajudar Sakura em tudo que fosse possível.

Eriol: Não se preocupe. Eu vou te ajudar! Preparei-me nesses anos sem saber o que estava para acontecer, pois minha vidência revelou apenas que eu precisava me fortalecer, mas agora ficou claro que era pra te ajudar. Parece que você tem poderes além das cartas que possui e eles estão adormecidos. Será que você confia em mim para guiá-la até seu verdadeiro poder, Sakura?

Sakura: É claro que sim, você é meu amigo e confio em você, mas não sei o que devo fazer...

Eriol: Amanhã venha até minha casa novamente e descanse bastante a partir de agora, pois será um longo e cansativo processo. Cancele o treino e venha direto da escola se possível. Avise em sua casa que vai chegar tarde ou de preferência diga que vai dormir na casa da Tomoyo.

Sakura olhou para Tomoyo, que escutava toda conversa calada. Tomoyo era sua melhor amiga e Sakura sabia que se ela havia a levado ali hoje, é porque sentia que era o certo a se fazer. Tomoyo balançou a cabeça num gesto positivo como se dissesse que podia contar com ela e que tudo iria dar certo.

Sakura: Eu venho então depois das aulas.

Eriol (feliz): Ótimo!

* * *

Sakura chegou em casa a tempo de jantar com a família e com Yukito, que também estava presente. Durante o jantar, olhava para cada um deles de forma diferente. Ela os amava mais do que tudo e queria fazer tudo por eles e por todos seus amigos. Não sentia mais medo de despertar seus poderes, pois se ela precisava trazer e manter um equilíbrio a este mundo para torná-lo melhor para sua família e amigos, assim ela faria então.

Touya (provocando): Sakura, você está tão quieta que nem parece mais uma monstrenga barulhenta! Será que você virou uma pessoa de verdade?

Sakura: É que eu estou tão cansada que nem vou responder a sua pergunta boba. Amanhã não poderei correr com você, pois vou descansar mais um pouco antes de ir para escola.

Fujitaka: Parece que a Sakura realmente começou a ir com calma nas atividades. Fico muito feliz, filha.

Sakura (levantando da cadeira): Falando em descansar, eu já vou começar e se vocês me dão licença, boa noite! (antes de sair da sala de jantar virou-se novamente para dizer mais alguma coisa) Eu já disse que adoro vocês?

Fujitaka: Sim, querida Sakura, mas eu adoro quando repete.

Sakura (carinhosamente): Eu adoro vocês três. (retirando-se para o quarto)

Touya sentiu que aquele comportamento era decorrência dos últimos acontecimentos e assim que o pai havia ido dormir tratou de perguntar a Yue.

Touya: Quer dizer então que ela vai libertar os poderes? Sakura realmente é uma garota especial!

Yue: Ela é quase um anjo. O poder do seu amor poderá proteger o mundo inteiro! Há alguns anos atrás, com o poder do amor que sentia pelo descendente de Clow, ela foi capaz de quebrar o sacrifício imposto pela mais poderosa das cartas Clow.

Touya: Como que um anjo como ela pôde amar logo um moleque daqueles? (irritado)

Yue: Ele também a amava muito. Houve algumas vezes que pude observar que ele se sacrificaria por Sakura e ele arrancava forças não sei de onde para conseguir ajudá-la sempre. Ele era um guerreiro muito valoroso mesmo sendo tão jovem.

Touya: Devo admitir que ele não é tão mal assim. (falou bem baixinho)

Yukito (surgindo): Parece que você agora aprova o Li, Touya! (falando debochado)

Touya (irritado): Se você contar para alguém eu digo que é mentira.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Ruby:** Ai quanta emoção! Esse capítulo não teve nenhuma ação, mas em compensação eu trouxe o Eriol e o Syaoran de volta! O Syaoran já tinha participado no finalzinho do capitulo quatro, mas eu ainda não havia revelado se era ele. Mas Eriol apareceu na hora H, para salvar nossa heroína. Valeu, poderoso Eriol. E a Sakura, hein? Será que ela nunca vai poder viver tranquilamente? Parece que ela está cada vez mais íntima do Ryen. Iiiiih! O Syaoran não vai gostar nadinha dessa "amizade". Tomoyo não se preocupe que seu amor será correspondido. É uma promessa!  
Qual será a essência da magia de Sakura? Ela vai despertar seus poderes e como ficará o destino da humanidade? Será que Kaiza conseguirá alcançar seus propósitos sombrios? O que ele ainda vai aprontar?  
_**Ainda vai rolar muita magia e emoção então não percam: "Na Magia e no Amor" **_

Agora quero saber o que acharam? Afinal, eu mereço saber... Não esqueçam que eu trouxe os dois lindinhos de volta! Se eu não receber meus reviews vou deixar o Li lá no monte Kuan pra sempre! (Ruby com cara ameaçadora) Brincadeira pessoal, comentem aí, OK?

Críticas? Elogios? Sugestões? Sejam bonzinhos, por favor!

* * *

_**Agradecimentos:**_  
Especialmente agradeço a minha querida amiga, Cris-chan! Ela fez uma analise detalhada do capítulo e descobriu finalmente alguns enigmas! Eu me divirto demais com seus comentários e acessos de raiva! Obrigada por corrigir, Cris! Eu peço desculpas por te dar tanto trabalho, onde já se viu eu errar tanta besteirinha? Sobrou pra você! Gomen...

Agradeço a todos que leram o último capítulo e deixaram seu recadinho carinhoso. Espero que estejam gostando da fic!

* * *

**Atualização em 08/02/2012**  
Cortei o excesso de notas finais, afinal ninguém mais quer saber das baboseiras que eu costumava falar!  
Espero que comentem! kissus


End file.
